Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by AmyV00
Summary: The path to "true love" isn't running very smoothly for Zuko and Katara. They've been at each other's throats since he joined the GAang. Something's got to give! Can they be friends...Or will their feelings get in the way? ZUTARA short chapters
1. Chapter 1 The Space Between

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_**A/N**: Go ahead and guess my inspiration source - I bet you can. Now go ahead and try to guess where I'm going with it...I bet you can't!! I hope you enjoy this and give me some feedback all you members and anons! Thanks! -Smooches-_

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**  
_Chapter 1 - The Space Between_

Katara sat at the edge of the water, toes just barely skimming the surface. The half moon shone blue in the rippled reflections. She stared down at the little waves and interruptions of the calm and smooth water. On the upper levels there was a fountain from a small waterfall, but here on the lowest level there was a deeper basin, probably used for bathing and recreation. There were different levels around the pool, some high and others nearly dipping into the water. Her preference for this particular level had grown since the discovery of the pool. It was just high enough to dip her toes in, but just low enough to hop up on without too much effort.

She sighed and looked out at the night sky. Footsteps echoed against the ceiling. Looking down at her hands in her lap she waited to hear Aang's voice or Sokka telling her to go to bed but the longer she waited, the longer the silence became. Katara looked over her shoulder, narrowed her eyes and quickly turned back around folding her arms. Zuko stared at her back with nothing to say. She waited a while in hopes that he would say something first but in the silence she realized he wouldn't say a word, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He stated.

"Then go to bed." She said in her motherly tone.

He raised an eyebrow, having heard this pitch in her voice before, and crossed his arms challengingly, "I'm not tired."

She rolled her eyes at the sky, "It's late and you have to teach Aang in the morning."

"He's had a long day, he'll sleep late." Zuko said with a shrug, intentionally arguing her every word. Normally he would choke down anything she dished out, but every now and again they would run into each other alone and he could cunningly return her bitter distain.

Katara wrinkled her nose and resentfully barked, "Go away." She waited for the sound of his retreating footsteps but they never came. Perhaps he had snuck off, quietly as he was known to do to avoid conflict with her. She glanced over her shoulder and there he stood with folded arms and a focused stare. Katara turned back around and tapped her fingers on the stone she sat upon. "Go back to bed." She tried once more with her motherly voice.

"I'm not tired." Zuko insisted.

"Just go." She said, quieter than before. Her head sunk low to her shoulder as she turned her attention to her toes in the water.

Zuko watched her for a moment, letting his arms fall back to his sides, "Why are you up?"

She blatantly ignored him.

He sighed and walked over to the pool. Of all the things he learned on his travels and time home was how to read women. Perhaps it was due to the time he spent with Iroh or perhaps it was from his attempts to make Mai happy, which was no easy task. Zuko leaned his shoulder against a tall rock, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said with a huff, jutting her bottom lip out as she turned her head away.

He stared down into the water with narrowed eyes, "I didn't come here to start a fight."

She stayed silent and angry.

He glanced over at her, the moonlight shining down on her as it had in the days when they fought as enemies. She was stubborn and thickheaded much like he was and that gave him the edge. Zuko turned his attention back to the water, leaving her in an angry stillness for as long as she needed. Her toes flicked, ripples scattered out across the pool in little waves crashing against the sides, "What do you want?" Katara asked quietly, but a distinct and certain coldness still lingered on the end of her words.

"Nothing." He repeated as he said before.

"Then what are you doing out here?" She looked over at him.

"I couldn't sleep." He turned his face to her.

Katara stared blankly at him, as though to say she didn't care. Zuko sighed and looked away first. She turned away shortly after, "Why did you come here?"

His head dropped forward, hair falling in front of his face to hide away a small smile that snuck up unexpectedly, "It's relaxing."

Katara looked over, more surprised than curious, "Relaxing?"

"Why are you here?" He looked up at her, restraining a pleased smile at her less aggressive tone.

"I'm a waterbender. I'm naturally drawn to the water and the moon." She looked up at the sky, the stars sparkling bright in the distant heavens. Zuko looked up as well, his eyes searching the empty air for words. Katara turned to him again, watching his expressions as thoughts crossed over his mind but then left without being spoken. She slid to the side, hesitating before deciding to speak, "You can sit down if you want."

He looked up at the space between them and then at her for confirmation that she wouldn't attack him if he did take up the offer. She stared innocently at him with her hands on her lap and far from a position to attack. Zuko stepped up the stone and took a seat next to her and dipped his feet into the water and watched as ripples crossed each other, colliding and then forming larger rings that floated to the edges of the pool. He swung his feet back and forth, knocking up little waves that capsized on the tops of his feet.

"Do you like the water?" She watched as he slowly splashed around.

Zuko stopped for a moment to glance at her but then stared down at his feet, "I never thought about it."

"Why?" She asked.

"It just not something I think about." He sighed.

"Well, do you like the water?" Katara kicked up a little wave.

"It doesn't matter." He watched as her feet churned through the cool clear element.

"I guess not." She agreed with a shrug.

"It's my natural opposite, so it probably hates me." Zuko shrugged in thought.

"The water doesn't hate anyone." She placed her hands on the stone, leaning back to look out across the pool with stars reflecting like little gemstones resting on the bottom.

"It's tried to kill me." Zuko said shrewdly.

"You probably deserved it." Katara stated, the astringent sound returning to her voice.

"Probably." He agreed coldly.

She turned to him with wide eyes in disbelief, "So do you hate the water?"

"No." He stared into the glossy surface unsure if she knew what he meant.

"But you said it probably hates you and it's your natural opposite." She pointed out.

"I know." Zuko's eyes watched her for a moment before blinking back down. He hesitated for a moment but then shifted his weight, "What about you? Do you like the water?"

"Yes." She stated matter-of-factly.

"And the air?" His voice dropped.

She smiled a bit, "Yes. What about you?"

He nodded in agreement, "And the earth?"

"I don't think about it much, but yes." She shrugged.

"The sun?" His eyebrow lifted as his eyes shifted to watch her.

Katara thought about it for a moment, "Water is your opposite, and fire is mine." She glanced over at him.

Zuko quickly turned his eyes down, "I didn't ask about fire."

She shrugged, "Well, I don't hate the sun. It's the other part of the moon. Without both, I can't waterbend."

"Aang said he burned you…" He said slowly, contemplating what to say next, "…and because of fire, so many things you care about have been taken away. Is that why you hate it?"

Katara folded her fingers together and played with her thumbs, "I don't hate fire…it's just my opposite."

Zuko stopped swishing his feet around and thought over the conversation a few times. The sound of wind rushing down the ravine echoed on the ceiling. Katara stopped her feet as well and looked over at him as he stared in lost thoughts again. Before she had the chance to look away, he turned to her with a serious stare, "Do you hate fire?"

Her eyes jumped wide. The question had never been asked and she'd never asked herself. It felt as though something squirmed in her stomach as she thought about the words, his tone, and what she meant when she asked about the water. Perhaps he was asking the same thing but she couldn't be certain. Katara brushed back a wave of hair and took a deep breath and let it out slow, "No."

Zuko leaned back on his arms, "Strange, I thought you hated it."

"I hate what it's done and how I've been burned." She said indignantly.

"Do you hold that against it?" He stared at her.

Katara sat silently, the answer hard to find and lost in the space between what she wanted to say and how she really felt. Zuko watched her nervous shifts, "You don't have to answer that."

"I don't want to hold it against it, but I know it could happen again." She said quietly looking down in her lap.

"It won't happen again." Zuko said in a way assuring her that his word was good.

"I'm so afraid that we might fail again but I can't let anyone see that, they all depend on me for confidence." Katara's eyes began to well up, "It's just so hard to be strong for everyone and keep everyone safe…" She raised a hand to cover her mouth to hold back the tears stinging in her eyes like a wet fire.

"You spend a lot of time being a mother for everyone, protecting everyone." Zuko stared down with his eyes squinting in at the wavy reflections, unaware of her broken state.

"Why does everyone think I act like their mother?" She threw her hands to the sides letting them crash down under their own weight.

Zuko looked over to see her red swollen eyes, "It how you treat them. All you want to do is keep them safe."

"What about you, do you think I act like your mother?" A stray tear ran down her cheek. She brushed it away with the palm of her hand.

"No." He answered straight.

"Really?" The tears in her eyes started to retreat.

"I think you're more worried that I'll hurt the Avatar." Zuko stared at her in a way that reminded her of her threat.

"I don't want anything to happen to Aang." She said modestly.

He looked away, "You really care about him."

"Aang's a sweet kid." She said with a smile like a mother thinking of her child.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Zuko paused, "He looks at him like I'm his big brother or something."

"He's really started to like you…" The words seemed strange coming out of her mouth, knowing who she spoke to in the late night, "Everyone's really taking to you…like you've always been here."

Zuko smiled at the feeling swelled in his chest. He'd never had friends of his own, or a family like this one. In the past few days, Sokka would talk to him about this and that and whatever crossed his mind regardless of how idiotic it sounded. Toph constantly reminded him that she would have her revenge for burning her feet but he wouldn't know when it was coming. Then there was Aang, who stuck to him like glue. He didn't mind so much, after all, something about the young Avatar was charming like a younger brother. It made him wonder if this was how Lu Ten felt about him and the very thought made him miss his Uncle more with each passing day. Haru, The Duke, and Teo stuck together like a band of brother and didn't seem phased by his joining their group. Haru constantly suggested he grow a mustache too but time and again Zuko would just ignore the preposterous suggestion. The Duke saw him as an older brother and almost a father figure as he asked for advice, which Zuko had little experience with, piggy-back rides and stories. Teo didn't mind him and left him alone for the most part, every now and again asking him for something or dropping in a word.

Katara interrupted his thoughts again, "In a way, I guess you always have been here." Zuko looked over at her. She scoffed, "After all, you followed us all over the world so I guess it's only natural for you to join us."

"I should have listened to my Uncle a long time ago…" He said sorely.

"He's very wise." She tossed in as a token.

"He wants this war to end more than anyone else, even if he won't say it." Zuko stared sadly at her, missing him with every fiber.

"I want it to end too." She placed her fingers on the stone of her necklace, "All it's caused is pain and suffering." Salty tears returned and burned down her cheeks, hard like a river and angry like a storm.

"It will over before you know it…" For the first time, Zuko found himself speaking words of comfort to her that he'd said to only himself over and over again. She sniffled in sorrow, quaking with every gasp of air. He watched her shake few times and then put his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close. Katara gasped to find her cheek near his and a hand quivering against his chest. Zuko stared at her from the corner of his eyes for just a moment, "Sometimes I think that when the war is over, we can all get back to our lives. Then, when I really start to think about it, I realize that we're not just stuck in one place because we've been interrupted by this war. We're moving along from warfare to war's end and we all have to change a lot before it can end and once it does, we can never go back to where we started."

"This is going to change everything, isn't it?" Katara sniffled, calming down. Her voice was broken and she wondered if she was asking about the moment or the end of the war.

"Yes, it is." He confirmed, looking down at her bright blue eyes.

Something strikingly similar to a smile stretched across her lips and before he knew it, one came across him too. The tears had stopped and the anger she once showed seemed to have melted away. His arm dropped from her shoulder to her back, putting his hand on the stone but she did not move away. It was as though she'd made herself at home against him and it was strangely familiar. Zuko looked down at her and then quickly averted his attention to the pool of water. Mai had once leaned against him in the same way and though Katara was not her, the feelings that he felt them were stirring around now.

"When it's all over, what's the first thing you want to do?" Katara asked, staring out at the ravine.

"I want to stand out in the rain." He said plainly.

"Why?" She looked up.

"The feeling of it beating down, cold and dull like little beads, it's be best feeling on a hot day." He shut his eyes reminiscing.

"It's been a long time since it rained." She sighed.

"It doesn't rain much in the Fire Nation, but when it does, it's hard to forget." Zuko took in a few deep breathes, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay up all night and watch the sunrise, knowing that everything is better." She paused, her voice changed to a dark sadness, "Then we all have to say goodbye."

Zuko turned his attention back to her blue eyes that stared into the empty dark air, worried more about everyone else than herself, "Goodbye doesn't mean forever."

"Things will change…for the better." She said hesitantly.

He nodded, then splashed his feet in the water. There was little to be said that hadn't already been said. Katara swirled her feet around and mistakenly bumped into Zuko's foot below the cool surface. With a grin he gave her a small kick back. She grinned a bit and pushed back as well, and back and forth they went with little playful kicks and an occasional small splash. They stared down at the broken water, watching their feet swish left and right. Zuko stopped first and pulled his feet out of the cool element. He stepped down the stone and turned around to face Katara. His gold eyes reflected the silver from the moon in a way she'd never seen. Zuko held out a hand, "It's late."

"You're right..." She pulled her feet out and took hold of his open palm, dissolving the space between them. He brought his arm close, drawing her down to his level and not far from him. Katara felt a blush spread quickly over her cheeks. Once before, Jet had swept her close and gave her a smile to say that everything was going to work out. The feelings lingered as she stared at him in a near awkward silence. He let her hand go and stepped away from the pool.

Katara quickly followed him and then joined beside him as they walked up the flight of stairs to the camp site. The ashes of the fire were skewed about from the passing breeze. Appa breathed heavily from his cozy hay corner and Momo slept sound on his head. In the darkness of the hallways, Katara followed close on Zuko's heels, not able to see well while he ran his hand over the wall, following wherever it led. His eyes adjusted and soon he could tell where in the hall they'd travelled. Zuko stopped.

He turned to Katara who slowly looked around the long hall, realizing she wasn't far from her room. In fact, it was just across the way. Zuko stared at her for a moment, noting the height difference again. She shifted her weight and looked up at him, holding her arm, "You know, I used to think you were a just a jerk but…"

"I understand." He said quietly as his eyes turned away.

"In the morning…" She started. He quickly looked over at her wondering what she intended to say. Katara took a breath, "I guess, in the morning we'll just act like none of this happened."

Zuko smirked a little at the endless possible reactions, "I guess that would be best. I don't think the Avatar would like the idea of his girlfriend and older brother staying up all night together." He let out a nervous chuckle.

Katara tilted her head, confused by his assumption, "What?" He stared through the darkness quietly. She stepped forward, closing the space between, "I'm not his girlfriend." She said in a hushed voice.

"What?" He jerked back. It was a startling revelation. He backed up a few steps and thumped against the door. Slowly, he slid down until thumping on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She closed in on him and leaned over him.

"I'm fine." Zuko nodded, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

Katara smiled, "Alright. Well, I better go to bed." She glanced away with a strange look.

Zuko raised his eyebrow, only slightly confused by the pink dusting rising in her cheeks that was more than visible in the sliver of moon light shining in through the empty windows. She turned to him, reached up and cupped his face. Katara leaned forward and kissed his cheek on the scarred side. His eyes jumped wide and his face heated almost immediately. She pulled back, "Goodnight."

He lifted his hand just a few inches from the floor as though to call her back but found it drop down again as she turned and walked to her room. He searched for his voice as she opened the door, "Wait."

Katara turned around and stared at him.

"I don't know if what happened tonight was right or wrong…" Zuko scratched the back of his neck, "But…it was nice." He smiled, a shade of red stretched from one side to the other.

She smiled, "It was nice."

Suddenly he felt the space that kept them separate disappear. Katara turned around again and left him in the hall. The door shut and she leaned against it letting a sigh out. Her smile was far from fading and her heart beat loud in her chest. Zuko walked into his room, shut the door quietly, and collapsed against it letting out a heavy breath. The sound of his pulse echoed loud in his ears. Somehow, something had changed and they both could feel it thumping from their chests.

* * *

_**A/N**: My Garsh! I hate when they don't kiss! What sort of fanfic is this?!! Zuko and Katara not passionately locking lips? What sort of sick freak am I?!! -Shrugs- Oh well, I'm sure it will happen in the next chapter (cause...ya know...we're all waiting for it). But then again...you never know -wink- Stay tuned!!!_

_ps. I always take suggestions._

_-Smooches!-  
Amy._


	2. Chapter 2 All We Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_**A/N**: Thank you everyone for your comments! Keep them coming!! All the suggestions and critiques have been fabulous! I hope that this chapter lives up to the other. If it doesn't, let me know what changes should be made and I can garuntee you that it will be changed and revised until I get it right. Enjoy Amy._

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**  
_Chapter 2 – All We Are_

Morning painted the sky with shades of gold and orange that stretched across the long clear sky. Another day, completely cloudless had just started to dawn. The smell of fresh cut fruit and the clank of nuts falling in wooden bowls caught the attention of the sleepy. One by one they slipped from their beds and wandered down the hall. Haru handed each a bowl as they slumped down on their usual rock or in the typical corner, against the same wall.

It took a moment for slumber stung eyes to refresh and minds to kick back into working mode. Sokka looked around the group, an eyebrow raised as he picked at the bits of fruits and nuts. Something was different. He counted. Same number of people as usual, but it was strikingly strange from any other morning. Lifting his finger, he counted slower, pointing to each person, sucking on a soggy fruit hanging from his mouth. Zuko paused for only a moment, "What are you doing?"

"Counting…" Sokka said as his extended finger bobbed as it passed each person in the circle.

"Why?" Zuko asked as the tan finger passed him and started around again.

"Something's different." He squinted; still too tired to rationalize what might be amiss.

Aang looked around, dawdling at first but then turned slightly frantic as he swung his head back and forth as he realized Sokka was right. He started to count too. Haru and Teo looked at each other and shrugged as though some mysterious counting phenomena were spreading. Toph let out a groan as the two boys started counting out loud and in unison. Setting the bowl down, she cleared her throat, "Zuko's here." Her voice was strung with that tone suggesting they should have noticed without it having been said.

The boys looked at each other, nodded and sat back down to their breakfast, as they seemingly innocently accepting the oldest boy's presence. Aang reached down into his bowl, and it hit hard. Katara was missing. The young Avatar looked up, "Where's Katara?"

"She's probably still asleep." Sokka shrugged, collecting a handful of breakfast and immediately shoveling it into his gapping mouth.

Toph looked up from her empty gaze at the ground. Then the sound of footsteps came slowly behind Aang and stopped. Katara yawned, stretching her arms out. Haru held up a bowl with a bright morning smile with the gold and orange reflecting on his face and in his long brown hair. She returned the smile and took the food, sitting down slowly next to Aang, "Sorry I'm late." Katara apologized quickly. Zuko looked up, a weak smile as though to say good morning tugged at the corner of his lips. She glanced around the group, seeing his apparent satisfaction with her presence she quickly looked away, snubbing him as she always did. Toph let out a curious hum and sat up straight.

Sokka gnawed on the last bit of his morning meal and set the bowl aside. He put a hand on his knee and leaned forward, "Alright, since we're all together right now, we should think about what we need to do next. The invasion didn't work out as well as I planned," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully reflecting on how it went and what he'd imagined, "but that doesn't mean the second one will be a flop too. Besides, we have to do this before the comet comes—

"Sokka," Aang interrupted him and threw him into a curious silence, "We all agreed not to talk about the invasion plans during meals. Last time we did, there were maps everywhere," Aang tossed his arms out motioning as to how it unfolded, "Momo was crawling all over them and then that tea spilled and the squished fruit." He stuck out his tongue remembering the disgusting mess, "Then we had to buy all new maps and we completely forgot that plan because of everything else going on!" He tossed his arms in the air, exasperated, "Besides, I still need to finish mastering all four elements and master the Avatar State! I have a lot to do before we can start making plans for the next invasion!" Aang squished his eyebrows down and hugged his little bowl, scooping food into his mouth, irritated by the war talk. Of all the things in the world that got on his nerves, it was war talk when he was trying to eat.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Sokka held out his hands, "I get it, sorry Aang."

Zuko set his bowl between himself and the Water Tribe warrior, "We should work on Firebending before the sun finishes coming up."

Aang's ears perked and he looked up, snapping back to his usually cheerful mood, "Why's that, Sifu Hotman?"

The older boy groaned, hating the nickname even though a little part of him was amused by it as if it were a pet name between just them, "Its harder to control firebending when the suns coming up. It gets stronger and fast so you have to know how to control it." He explained.

"Hm, I never thought about that." Aang looked over in an attempt to break the bitter feelings that had become glaringly obvious between his two masters, "So, Katara does your waterbending get stronger when the sun goes down?"  
"Aang, you already know it changes with the moon." She said in a near joking way.  
"Oh yeah, I guess I do." He rubbed the back of his head blushing and everyone laughed a little.

"Toph and I are going to work on some earthbending techniques, once you're done with firebending, you should join us." Haru tossed in an offer.

"I do need to work on my earthbending…" Aang replied sheepishly.

Zuko stood up, Aang did the same and they walked off to practice. Katara glanced up as they departed; she looked at Aang and then stared for a lingering moment at Zuko's back with little waves of the previous night crashing on edge of her mind. Toph looked up again, now noticing a peculiar pattern. Aang turned around to wave, and Zuko simply gave a slight nod, Katara snapped back around with crossed arms, and then they disappeared around the corner. Teo looked down at The Duke, reclining on his arms, "Hey, The Duke, do you want to help me finish those extra gliders?"

"Sure!" He said joyfully.

"Great!" He said, backing up his wheelchair and spinning around. Teo lifted a hand in the air, "See you guys later!" His friends waved back as he and The Duke headed for one of the hallways.

Haru picked up his bowl and then started around, gathering up the others as Momo searched them desperately for scraps of food. One by one they clacked together in his arms. The lemur flew up in the air with great disappointment. Haru chuckled as he picked up the bowl beside Katara, "I guess you were getting some beauty rest this morning."

"I was just tired." She shrugged. Sokka unfolded a map, the paper rustling obnoxiously as he pinned it down with his open palms.

"Were you up late?" Toph handed him her bowl as he asked.

She sighed, "I couldn't get to sleep, so I went for a walk and I guess I was out a lot later than I thought."

Haru smiled at her as he gathered up the last of the soiled dishes, "It was a nice night."

"Yeah…it was nice." She said, grabbing her arm and looking down as she tried to restrain a wild blush.

Toph stood up, having had enough of whatever was going on. She walked over to Katara and stared blankly at her before grabbing her arm and yanking in a different direction from everyone else, "Come on Katara, we should talk…privately." Sokka glanced up to see his sister stumbling close behind the blind girl. He rolled his eyes assuming it was more girly things and returned to his plans. Toph's hand squeezed tight around the older girl's arm as she pulled her into the bed chamber hallway.

Without warning, she stopped and let go. Katara rubbed her sore arm and before she could complain or question her friend, the blind girl hopped up on the window sill and crossed her legs, "So, are you going to tell me what's going on or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"What are you talking about?" She tended to the red mark on her forearm.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Katara." She hopped down and held up her index finger to start counting, "First you were late to breakfast."

"I overslept." She explained away.

"Then you were pretending like he didn't even exist." Toph held up another finger.

"Who…?" Katara knew the answer but also knew she didn't want to put words in the girl's mouth in case she was wrong.

Ignoring the question, Toph continued, "And then when Haru brought up last night you got all twittered and your heart started racing. I don't know what happened, but you better start talking."

"Nothing happened last night." She put a hand on her hip.

"You're lying." Toph's empty stare locked onto Katara's face.

She swallowed hard; there was no use in trying to cover up the truth to a girl who could tell. Letting out a deep sigh, she let her shoulders shrink down, "I was at the pool last night…" It hadn't crossed her mind until just then that she didn't know why the firebender was there. Her pause grew for a moment and then she hesitantly continued her story, "…with Zuko."

Toph snorted as though somehow expecting it, "So what happened?" An odd smile seemed to creep across her case.

"I don't want to talk about it." Katara folded her arms, thinking over the night.

"Why not…?" Toph asked quizzically.

She looked over at her blind friend and irritatingly barked, "I just don't want to talk about it, Toph!"

She turned around and stormed down the hall. Toph sighed and let her go, knowing all too well how she could be when she was provoked. Katara gradually slowed her pace to a familiar one from that night. She glanced at the wall, reached up and touched it with her fingertips. A small grin found her as she dropped into reminiscence. The words echoed silently:

_'It probably hates me.' The breeze sifted through his long dark hair but his expression didn't change as though it was fact._

_'The water doesn't hate anyone.' She hadn't been sure if he knew what she meant but something in his response told her that he had understood._

_'It tried to kill me.' He spoke shrewdly._

_'You probably deserved it.' Her bitterness returned in an instant._

Katara cringed at the thought of having said something so cold. Her fingers curled under, pressing into her palm before opening again and resting flat against the wall.

_'So do you hate the water?' The question was begging to be asked._

_'No.' He hadn't hesitated even a second in his reply, but it was unclear as to what he meant. She only hoped it meant that he didn't hate her because even though she acted like it, she didn't hate him as much as she wanted._

With a half-smile, she sighed and continued down the hall. The clanking of dishes bounced up and down the walls, catching her attention. Katara followed the sound for a while and discovered Haru next to a wash tub, scrubbing the last few bowls. He hummed quietly as he washed. Katara walked over to the stack and bended the excess water off and trailed it back into the wash tub. The earthbender looked over, delighted to see her, "Katara, did you come to help me finish up with these?" He joked lightly. Her lips turned up weakly. Pausing in the circular scrubbing he set the bowl back into the water and looked over at his friend, "Is something wrong?"

"Toph thinks I'm hiding something." She confessed.

"Are you?" His eyebrow lifted. That feeling crossed him earlier when they spoke but he decided not to mention anything.

"No!" She snapped defensively.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Haru said calmly.

"I guess…" Katara trailed off, her eyes shifting off to the side and to the ground.

The earthbender returned to the dishes. She stood quietly bending the water from the cleaned dishes and sending it back to the small tub. He set one more down and then smiled to himself at the job he'd done. Katara sent one last stream back to the dirty wash tub water. He looked over at her, "Thank you that helped a lot."

"You're welcome." She said in a melancholy tone.

"Could you do one more favor for me?" Haru dried his hands on a rag.

"Sure, what is it?" Katara shrugged, happy to help her friends.

"Could you go tell Aang to meet me and Toph on the upper level? He's probably with Zuko still." He picked up the stack of dishes and slipped them into the travel bag and glanced back to her. She nodded and left the kitchen.

Aang took a step forward, crossing his ankles with a low posture, threw his fist forward and shot a fireball. Zuko beamed with pride, "You're doing good, now try that one you did earlier again."

"Two steps, right?" Aang asked as he backed up a few feet. The older boy gave a confirming nod. The young Avatar took two quick steps forward and jumped up in an aerial, dropped back down on his feet with a tail of fire coming down to his heal as he pushed the front foot forward, forcing the tail to shoot up in wave of flames. Aang glowed with delight at the accomplishment.

Zuko stepped next to him, taking the same position, "Now, you take your back foot and swing it forward. This is supposed to trip someone if they get too close." He demonstrated turning quickly and dragging his heal. Another wave of fire followed his heal in an arch form. Zuko stood up and turned to the younger boy. His eyebrow rose with pleasant surprise. Katara walked slowly to where they were practicing. Aang, noticing the distracted look, peered back over his shoulder to see the waterbender stop not too far away.

"Hey Katara!" He said with great enthusiasm.

"How's the practice going?" She kept her eyes focused on her young friend.

"Great! I learned how to make fire daggers and these long whips…" He waved his arms around to the motion he would use the rope like flames, "I'll have to show you some time." He said smugly.

She smiled while a little giggle escaped. Zuko stared at her unmoved by her motherly way of humoring him. Katara recomposed herself, "Haru wants you to meet him and Toph on the upper level to practice earthbending now."

"Oh phooey," Aang whined with his natural rebellion against his opposite element. He looked back at Zuko, "I guess we can finish later."

"We'll practice more tomorrow." He said flatly.

"Flameo, Sifu Hotman!" Aang hurried off to the upper level as Zuko just side to the ridiculous statement and let his head drop down. There was no point in arguing with him about it. He'd tried before to get the young Avatar to stop calling him that but he had little success. The more Aang said it, the less it bothered him but that didn't mean he liked it.

Katara stared at him blankly, folded her arms and glanced around. He looked up, watched her and then let his face change from a pleased glow to a disapproving scowl. She winced once she caught another look at him. "Hey…" She muttered.

"Hi." Zuko said colder than before.

"I should go; I have to make lunch…" Her voice trailed away as she turned back to where she'd come.

"Wait." He'd hesitated just as he did during the night. She stopped, staring ahead. Zuko stayed silent for a moment to make sure she was going to listen. He watched her still back and decided to proceed, "We need to talk."

Katara looked back at him and then slowly turned back around, "Zuko, I have chores to do. We can talk later."

He closed the gap between them, but left himself arm's distance from her, "They can wait." He insisted.

"I'm really busy, I have to go." She turned around and took a few steps forward. A strong grip wrapped around her wrist and pulled her backwards. Katara looked down to see a hand, followed it up and saw Zuko attached. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth opened to speak in protest.

"No. We need to talk. Now." His said with a serious stare.

They glared at each other for a while but then Katara broke first and shifted her eyes towards the ground. Zuko's grip loosened and her wrist fell to her side. With a sigh she thought over where they could talk, "There's a town near by, and I need to get more food. We could talk on the way." Her voice was low and he knew she'd given in against her will. He gave a small nod and they left the Western Air Temple.

They walked in silence for most of the journey. Every now and again there was a sigh or hum of thought but conversation stayed null until they reached the town. "Why have you been ignoring me?" He finally spit the words out; relieved to have them leave his mouth and linger in the open air.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how to act after last night." She admitted as she glanced around the crowded market place. The people wore clothes of every nation and looked nothing short of poor. It was a reflection of every other town she'd ever seen.

"I'm not going to pretend like nothing happened." Zuko crossed his arms as they walked along.

Katara stopped on that note and turned to face him, "What did happen last night, Zuko?"

He blinked, surprised by the return of her aggression towards him. Calming down, he took in the question and finally admitted, "I don't know."

"See, nothing happened!" She threw her arms in the air, "There's no need to pretend like anything happened or say that anything did happen if nothing happened."

His brow furrowed, "I thought we were starting to be friends." Zuko's voice was harsh.

"Friends…? We've been enemies for a long time and you think that one conversation makes us friends?" She burst into emotions. He bit back on a strange smile trying to break through and the anger that wanted him to snap. She was stubborn and he had to remember that at all times. Katara's eyes began to well up, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to even think I could be friends with you after everything that's happened!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed with the sting of her rejection, "I thought you said you didn't hate me!"

"Well, I'm not sure about that any more." She turned away.

He groan, furious as ever and threw his hands down, "What's your problem?" His voice rose, unaware of how much attention they were drawing to themselves as their fight ensued.

"If you think last night changes anything, you're wrong!" She said bitterly before storming away.

With another angry groan he put his palm to his forehead. His uncle never warned him of this type of woman, one that couldn't bottle anything up even if she tried. For some reason he felt as frustrated as Iroh must have felt dealing with him. A merchant nudged him, "What'd you do to make your girlfriend so mad at you?"

Zuko sighed, ignoring the man's assumption, "I don't know."

The old man hummed and scratched his face, "This doesn't help business much, but she seems like the kind of girl you need to be patient with and give her some space."

He stared off in the direction she'd gone, "She's so stubborn." He nearly whined.

"Maybe you should just talk to her, tell her how you feel." The old merchant man stepped away and returned to his little shop. Zuko thought about it for a moment. Perhaps telling her how he felt would help but then he realized that he wasn't sure. He didn't know for certain what his feelings were about the previous night and was less in tune with how he felt about her all together. The old man looked up from dusting a pot, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He assured the merchant and went to take a step forward.

"Alright, well, good luck with your girlfriend." He said casually.

Zuko put his face in his palm with a sigh. The old man raised an eyebrow, confused by the gesture. Shrugging, he let it go without further conversation. Zuko walked down the street, carefully looking for her in the most logical places. The search heeded no results and so he wandered around near aimlessly.

Katara sat down with her back to the wall of a merchant stand. She wrapped her arms around her knees and released a deep sigh. What she said was wrong and she didn't mean it. Thoughts and reflections tumbled through her mind. The image of him sitting next to her, staring out at the water, more concerned with her being awake than his own insomnia was inerasable. She shut her eyes and felt the tears work their way out from under her lashes and litter her face with salty wet trails. When she'd cried, he'd comforted her and kept her safe until the tears stopped and even then he didn't leave or assume she was okay again. He just stayed by her until she was ready to leave. Her sobs turned heavy. Katara gripped her knees tighter and buried her face. She cried because he'd hurt her time and again but also he brought her comfort and happiness. Though Zuko had done so much wrong, she still couldn't let go of the feeling she had welled in her chest. The beating grew louder and ached the longer she wondered if he hated her now.

Zuko's pace slowed, dreading she'd left without him. A familiar sound suddenly found him. The quivering sob rang in his ears and twisted his insides tight. It was different from the prior night where it was weak and mournful; this was a sound that seemed to stab him. Without any more thought, he rounded the corner. She sat there, deep in tears and unaware of him looming over her. His straight face drooped as a sadness swept over. He hated to see girls cry, especially when they were hurt because of him. The only thing he wanted to do was apologize but the words caught in his throat as his knees wobbled. No other girl he'd ever known made him feel so guilty and yet so happy. She would wait for him to say what he needed to say and cared no matter what it was he said. Zuko sat down next to Katara and put one arm across her shoulders and the other arm around her knees, and then pulled her close.

Her eyes shot open and breath stopped short as she looked up at the person next to her. A sad smile peeked on Zuko's face; a guilty feeling seemed to consume him, he felt responsible for provoking her and just wanted her to stop crying. Katara shut her eyes again as the tears continued, and leaned against him the way she had before. There was a strange comfort in the sound of his rhythmic heartbeats. After a few gasps she dried her eyes and sat back up. He brought one arm back but the one behind her remained there, keeping her pressed against his side.

Katara looked down at her tear covered hands, "I'm sorry for what I said. It was mean and it wasn't true." He sat quietly staring at the ground, forgetting the place of his arm, something he didn't do normally. She sniffled, "It's so hard for me to trust you. A part of me keeps saying I shouldn't after everything that's happened, but another part of me says I should give you a second chance."

Zuko glanced from the corner of his eyes at her, "Doing the right thing always seems harder than doing what's wrong." He thought about the words. The merchant was right, she needed her space but there was something more she needed and that was him. Zuko smiled a bit, "My uncle used to tell me that a lot. I guess it took a long time for me to listen."

Katara smiled as well and finally looked over at him, "Thanks, Zuko."

"You're welcome." His smile didn't fade and his stare didn't avert this time. Something had changed. Zuko stood up, his hand brushed down along her back and then rested in the air, open and waiting, "We need to get back to the Temple." Katara grinned and took his hand. He pulled her up, close to his chest, and much closer than he'd expected. They both took a step back and looked away. He rubbed the back of his neck, hiding the pink of his face behind his long hair as he fumbled for words, "uh, I—I'm, um…sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She said coolly trying to avoid eye contact as the red blush receded.

They quickly bought some food and hurried back. Aang and Toph were playing 'dodge boulder' with Haru and Sokka had fallen asleep on the maps. Teo and The Duke zipped through the sky on gliders and hooted the whole way down the ravine. They walked to the room they were using as a kitchen and set down the few baskets of rice and fish. Zuko leaned against the wall. Katara looked around to see what she had to work with and then turned her attention to the firebender as he watched her every move.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking…" His heart raced and he took a deep breath, "…if you can't sleep again, we could talk…or something." He blundered over every word, trying to keep calm.

Katara smiled brightly; just barely restraining a pink glow that crept up her cheeks. She wasn't sure as to what caused it but she had a slight idea. Zuko smiled back; a familiar warmth filled his face as well. Both, though not willing to admit it, were hoping that the other wouldn't be able to sleep that night. They wanted to try to be friends, not because of Aang, but because it's what they wanted.

* * *

_**A/N**: Woah, wait. Did he just ask her on a date like event? AMY! BAD!! (Sarah)  
_AMY_: Hey! Get out of my A/N!!! You're not the Author!  
_SARAH_: -shrugs-_

(Amy) And to answer your burning question and Sarah's: **No. He did not ask her on a date-like event.** He just said that if she couldn't sleep again, then they could talk or something. Yeah, sure they both hope the other won't be able to sleep but can you blame them? They're finally starting to get along and understand each other. Would you really want to go: yeah I'm finally getting to know you. Good night! ... NO! especially if you suspected possible feelings for the other person floating around somewhere either in your spleen or in your chest...take your pick.

_As Han Solo once said about Liea, "Either I'm going to kill her or I'm starting to like her."  
And remember - this is a Zutara fic so there has to be some sort of feelings fluttering about...or are there? hahahaha...Stay Tuned!_

_Amy._


	3. Chapter 3 Say, All I Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_**A/N**: As usual - great comments! This chapter is short, I don't have a very good excuse for why this occurred and I can't tell you the exact reason it ended up so short...otherwise I'd spoil something in the next chapter and that's no good. There were a number of issues in chapter 2 that were pointed out, and were fairly consistant. I hope I've corrected those in this chapter and stayed true to the quality. _

PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS, LEAVE COMMENTS!!!! 

_Amy._

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow  
**_Chapter 3 – Say, All I Need_

Zuko rolled over in bed again. Thoughts swirled behind his eyes like a whirlwind out of control. It had to have been the middle of the night; he'd been tossing and turning for hours at least. Disgusted with his restlessness, he sat up and stared at his feet in frustration. There were too many thoughts in his head to sleep. Every time Katara seemed to accept him as a friend and they were enjoying each other's company, something would go wrong and she'd be angrier than ever at him. Sokka told him not to lose sleep over it; she has a hard time accepting anyone. Though the words were comforting, they did little to cure his insomnia.

At dinner she made relentless remarks about his poor cooking skills, as though it mattered somehow. Then when he offered to practice firebending with the Avatar, she snapped at him about how he selfishly kept the young airbender from practicing the other elements. The insults and snide remarks rained down until the sun set. The dark sky brought peace and silence. He'd walked down the hall to his room as she walked up the hall toward the open porch, she greeted him as though she'd been nice and considerate all day but he just ignored her friendly gesture.

Wandering down the long hall again, he made his way to the pool on the lower level. She'd been there the previous night; there was a chance she would be there again. Zuko rounded the corner and looked out to the glossy pool. His shoulders slumped down and with a grievous sigh; he turned away from the empty area. Apparently sleep graced her more so than it did him. This too did nothing to settle his mind. And so, he wandered the temple longer.

He walked up the stairs to the top level and then climbed up to the Cliffside. The shadows of the trees waved in the wind. Leaves rustled and a yawn came abruptly from the ground. Zuko walked over to the familiar sound and stared down at a girl lying on the grass, gazing at the sky. He hovered over her for a while, not sure what to say.

"You know, a 'hi, Toph' or 'you can't sleep either?' would be better than just staring." Toph said as she reached up and put her hands behind her head. He sighed. She stared blankly in his direction, "Sorry I'm not who you expected."

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Zuko shrugged, looking away.

"Whatever you say…" She shrugged as he sat down next to her.

"I take it you don't hate me." He spoke quietly as though trying to mask his concern.

Toph sat up, "The only person who might hate you is Katara." He shifted his eyes sideways, considering the possibility. Toph turned towards him, "Just give her some time, she'll come around."

"I doubt it." He muttered under his breath but just loud enough for her to hear.

"So," She turned back around and leaned back, "you talked to her last night." Zuko glanced over at the blind girl. "Does that mean you're friends?" Toph continued.

"I thought we were, but I guess I was wrong." Zuko glared out at the empty looking canyon.

"I don't really know a lot about you, except for what everyone's told me," She paused a moment as he quickly turned his attention to her. Toph smiled and shut her eyes, "And your uncle told me about you. To be honest, I think he knows you a lot better than everyone else. He really cares about you."

"I know." Zuko said sadly.

Toph smiled and punched him in the arm, "I think you're a pretty good guy."

He cringed, resisting the urge to rub the sore spot, "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while, staring at nothing in particular. Toph broke their quiet endless blank gaze again, "I bet you want to know what everyone else thinks about you."

"It's not important." He tried to speak calmly.

"Look, I know you're worried about what everyone else thinks of you. Face it, you were the enemy and you switched sides, they have a lot of good reasons to not like you." Toph turned in his approximate direction. He looked down at his lap, trying to deny his own worry. She leaned back again and took a breath, "Aang really likes you, and Sokka does too even if he say it. They didn't want you to join us at first but the longer you're around, the more they trust you. As for Katara, I'm pretty sure she hates you."

"I know." Zuko said bitterly.

"Hey, I'm not saying she will forever, I'm just saying that right now she hates you." Toph shrugged, "Besides, when I first joined the group she didn't like me either."

"Why?" Zuko glanced at her curiously as though she could see his movements.

"She just wasn't used to me being there. Maybe the same thing is happening to you." Toph said optimistically.

"No." He glared at the ground again, "She hates me, and I don't blame her. I did terrible things in the past."

"What did you do to her?" Toph asked, never having heard what happened.

"She trust me and I betrayed her." He sighed.

"When…?" The blind girl sat up.

"In Ba Sing Se…" Zuko said slowly not sure if she already knew or if Katara had kept it to herself.

"What happened?" She pressed for more details.

"We were in prison together." Zuko's mind floated back to his blunder ridden actions, "I didn't realize how many people were hurt by the Fire Nation until then. The war took her mother away…" He paused a moment, "For a long time, she always thought of me as the enemy. I told her I changed and she wanted to help me…" His voice trailed away.

"You started to trust each other." Her voice nearly made it a question.

Zuko looked up at the sky, "I thought I knew what I wanted but when the time came to choose, I did the wrong thing."

"Did you apologize?" Toph asked the obvious.

He thought about it for a moment, "No, I haven't…"

"Then maybe you should, it might help." The blind girl suggested plainly.

"Nothing's turned out how I wanted." Zuko sighed in dismay.

"Like I said before, you should apologize for what happened in Ba Sing Se, and give her some time." Toph stood up and dusted herself off, "I'm going back to bed. Good talking to you!" She waved a hand over her shoulder as she walked away.

He flopped backwards onto the ground. The stars twinkled in the distance. Zuko blinked a few times, feeling the heavy weight of sleep finally coming on. With a yawn he breathed in the warm night air and drifted away.

Toph walked down the hall kicking a pebble. She stopped for a moment and stared forward, "Is everyone still up?"

Katara smiled weakly, "No, I just couldn't sleep."

The blind girl rolled her eyes, "Trust me; you're not the only one."

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Can it wait till morning?" The blind girl sighed, not wanting to hear anyone else's problems.

"I don't think so." Katara fussed with her skirt.

"Does this have to do with Zuko?" She skipped right to the point.  
"No." She snapped back.

Toph groaned, "Look, Sugar Queen, if you're going to lie to me, at least put some effort into it!"

"What? I'm not lying!" She put her hands on her hips.

"See, that was much more convincing." The blind girl crossed her arms with a sarcastic smile.

"Toph!" Katara groaned.

"How about instead of bugging me, you just go talk to him. He's up on the cliff." Toph tossed her arms down and then pointed upward.

"What is he doing up there?" She wondered out loud.

"Probably sleeping." Toph said as she resumed her walk down the hall to her room.

Katara sighed and walked outside and up the stairs. They hadn't had an opportunity since the market to talk. Even though they seemed to get along now and again, she still found herself angry and hurt and she had a feeling as to the cause. She climbed up to the Cliffside and looked around. It was peaceful, a small grove of trees danced in the wind and the grass waved back and forth as the invisible force pushed through. It was another clear night, warm like every other night. She searched around the open plain until she spotted something near the cliff where the grass was shorter. Katara walked over and peered down. Just as she expected, Zuko was laying there unaware of her looming above.

For a moment or two she stood there waiting to see if he was asleep or faking like Sokka would often do to make her go away. It became apparent that he was indeed lost in a sea of dreams. Katara kneeled down and shook his shoulder, "Zuko, wake up." He groaned and rolled away from her. She narrowed her eyes. It seemed as though this was the popular response to her trying to kindly wake someone. Once more she shook his shoulder but a she was not as kind, "Zuko, get up!" He groaned again and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes before opening them and looking around.

He stared at her with an exhausted look, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." She tried to mimic his tone from earlier that day.

"Can it wait?" He stared at her a little dazed.

"No." She said quietly. Zuko groaned and leaned forward, rubbing his face. She sat down on the ground next to him and gave him a moment to wake up, "Are we friends?"

Zuko whipped around and gave her the most surprised look she'd ever seen, "Why are asking me?"

"I want to know." She said modestly, glancing away.

"Are we friends?" He turned the question back to her.

"I don't know…I thought we were…" Katara looked back over at him. His hair was messy from his brief sleep on the ground.

Zuko stared back at her, annoyed by her constant switching from friends to enemies, "No, we're not friends."

"What?" She was taken aback.

"You hate me. I don't blame you, I deserve it, but as long as you do, we can't be friends." He turned away abruptly as though to say the conversation was over.

Katara's eye twitched, irritated and angry, "That's why we can't be friends?" He sat quietly glaring into nothing. Her nose crinkled, "It's because you think I hate you?" She didn't give him a chance to respond, "Well, maybe if you wouldn't have done all those horrible things—

"I told you before that I was sorry, why don't you believe me?" He turned around with an extended arm as though motioning toward the past.

"Why would I believe you? You chased us all over the world and when I started to trust you, Aang paid the price! He almost died!" Her voice rose to almost a yell.

"I was confused, I thought I knew what I wanted but I was wrong!" His angry glare was returned with full force.

"How do I know you're not still confused?" She said maliciously.

"If I were, I wouldn't be here!" Zuko said with great fight behind it. They unknowingly leaned forward at each other, angry and full of spite. Katara backed up first, snubbing her nose in the air and crossing her arms as she turned her face away. He turned away too, the fire in his throat burned in a way it hadn't since his days chasing the Avatar. The moon moved in the sky before they said anything but finally Zuko broke the bitter silence, "I'm sorry."

She looked over with a crinkled nose, "Sorry?"

He stared down at the ground, still angry, "For what happened in Ba Sing Se." Inside he was praying that this would bring an end to the greatest amount of anger she held against him. Katara looked him over a few times. She didn't want to accept it but the longer she watched him, she could tell he was being sincere. After a while she looked away and stared into the distance.  
"What you did was terrible," She swallowed hard, "and it hurt."

His irritation turned to sympathy, "I'm sorry I hurt you…"

"You don't understand what you did." She squinted, "If Aang would have died…"

"I know." He looked away feeling guilt creep up.

Katara stood up and looked around. It was yet another night where she stayed up later than expected. It was a bad habit that started to form over the past two days. Zuko looked up at her to see if she was still there. She folded her hands behind her back, "I'm going back to bed." Just as she went to turn around, Zuko scrambled to his feet and stepped next to her.

"I should go to bed too. The Avatar will wonder where I am if I'm not there in the morning." He shrugged, sleep was taking over again.

They walked quietly together back to the living chambers. The hallways were dark as usual and Zuko walked with his hand against the wall as a guide back to his room. Katara followed close on his heels until he stopped. He turned around to her, not sure certain what this goodbye would entail as he recalled the previous night. She sighed and put her hands behind her back, rocking on her feet, "I guess this is 'goodnight.'" Katara watched him carefully. He gave a nod. She looked down and then back up at him, "Well, goodnight."

She crossed the hall and went to open the door. Katara hesitated with her hand on the wood, "Zuko," She called over to him. He turned around, the door partially open. There was a long pause, "My name's Katara."

A strange smirk crossed his face, making her raise an eyebrow, "I know."

* * *

_**A/N**: Great, now they're back to fighting again. Why?!! They were finally getting along and there were so many hints of possible romance, what have I done?! Simple: I've set the stage for chapter 4...for which I do not currently have a title. Okay, seriously, if you people can't figure out where I'm getting my inspiration at this point...ugh._

_Amy._

* * *

_**S/N**: (Sarah's Notes): Alright, so Amy's sleeping (and snoring) and I figured I'd get on and answer some questions cause she's a slacker. A lot of you asked if Haru has a crush on Katara and the answer is: No. He's just really nice. Another question that came up a lot was why Zuko was smiling at her at the end (I guess) of Chapter 2, it seemed kinda OoC...yeah, I told her not to do that, does she listen...Noooooooooooooo. I think her inner Zutara Fan Girl was taking over again. (BTW, if you didn't guess this already, we write this together. Well, Ch1 she wrote herself and was going to leave it a one-shot but you people talked her out of it. Good job!!!) Anyhow, I guess Zuko was just happy that she wasn't crying anymore. I think I would be too, people crying sucks. _

_Alright, well this little commentary spot is pretty full now. **Please leave all comments about the story here**._

_If anyone has questions or comments for me (Sarah Lysa), email me at: lysdreamr0509 at hotmail  
__Any other questions or whatever for Amy, email her at: amibluecrystal at yahoo_

Peace out,  
Sarah!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Stop And Stare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

**_A/N_**: _Sorry if this chapter is incredibly lame and far from status-quo. I wanted to get the other characters in and i tried...give me that..._

_Amy._

* * *

Somewhere Over the Rainbow  
Chapter 4 – Stop and Stare

Aang whipped the sweat from his forehead as he leaned again the half wall on the lower level. The day was hotter than any other thus far. Zuko explained, several times, that every now and again there would be a heat wave in the summer; it was just part of the Fire Nation climate. Even so, he felt the burden of the heat. He and the Avatar's pale skin had started to pink and tingle in the sizzling sun. The older boy slumped down in the shade, too tired to continue practicing. Aang looked up at the sky hoping he'd see clouds but only the buzz of heat hung above his head.

Even the shade was hot. Aang joined his firebending teacher against the warm stone, seeking at least some relief. They sat, barefoot and shirtless, sweat running down their foreheads and slowly catching their breath. The young Avatar looked over, "You know what would be great?" Zuko looked over, his hair clumpy and pushed to the sides. Aang grinned deviously, "Swimming." The older boy smiled a bit and gave an affirmative nod. The younger boy thought it over for a minute after having announced the spectacular idea, "Then again, everyone expects us to be practicing."

"I thought you said it was too hot?" Zuko eyed him.

"I know, but we can just relax in the shade." Aang said with a sigh and leaned his head against the wall.

"You're the Avatar…" He trailed off as he shut his eyes.

"Yep, I am." Aang grinned, "Want to play Avatar Says?"

"What's that?" Zuko looked over, not amused.

"I say something, and you have to do it, but only if I say 'Avatar Says' otherwise you don't have to do anything." He stood up, preparing for his game.

"That's it?" Zuko stood up as well, hardly believing the Avatar would come up with such an innocent game after the long series of practical joked he'd played all morning.

"Yep, that's it." He nodded. Zuko folded his arms. Aang smiled and turned a bit to the side as though to think. With a quick flash of a smirk he said, "Avatar says, last one to the pool is a baby moose-lion!"

After a brief second of absorbing what was said and watching the young boy dash off, Zuko joined him, rushing towards the pool. Aang slid around the corner, earthbending a small ramp and splashed into the cool water coming from the upper levels. Zuko rounded the corner seconds later, just in time for the wave to come crashing down on top of him. The Avatar swam to the surface and smiled, "Come on!" He wiggled around in the water, stripping down to his undergarments. Then, seemingly without warning, the soaked pants launched from the water and onto the stones around the pool's edge. Zuko looked at the clothing, dripping down over the gray lumpy rocks, something about it seemed unnecessary.

Sokka came whistling down the stairs to the pool as the sun hung at its highest in the pale blue sky. He walked around the stone barrier and stared blankly at the pool. Momo licked his paw at the water's edge while Sokka's mouth fell open, "You guys!" He cried out. Aang and Zuko looked up from their leisurely floating. The Water Tribe boy crumpled to his feet, "I told you, don't let Momo in the pool! He's shedding!" His hand scooped out a wad of fur drifting along.

"Sorry Sokka, Momo was hot too." Aang swam over and pat the little creature on the head. He moaned in discontent and fished out a few more thick wads before walking into the refreshing pool. Aang returned to floating with the other two. It was too hot to spend a lot of effort swimming. Relaxing was their best option. The Avatar slowly stirred his feet, propelling him around the pool, "Where's everyone else?"

"Teo is teaching Haru and The Duke the art of sun tanning." Sokka waved his hand as though they were wasting time, "And Katara and Toph said they'd be here soon."

"Oh…" Aang let his arms drift out in the clear water. Zuko glanced over at the young Avatar. Something in his voice sounded uneasy but he decided not to inquire.

They floated quietly, not talking much to each other, just enjoying the relief from the hot sun. Every now and again they'd say something but it was never important. Sokka's hair fell free from its ponytail and drifted freely on the top of the water. Katara and Toph stepped into sight, both stripped down to their undergarments as well. Aang looked up, his cheeks turned a light pink, vaguely matching his shoulders, "Hey Katara, hey Toph!" Sokka lifted his hair and looked at them, then let it flop down over his eyes. Zuko looked up, saw the two girls, scanned over each and his cheeks soon matched Aang's as he blinked slowly.

"You two look like you've been in the sun too long." Katara pointed a finger at the two boys standing next to each other. They turned to each other, noticed the odd shades of pink on the other's arms and shoulders. They looked themselves over and realized they'd started to burn. "If you want, I could heal you." She offered. The boys looked at each other debating it silently, "Or you can just wait until tomorrow when you're tan." She put a hand on her hip.

Aang smiled, "I think I'll just let it tan." Zuko only gave a slight nod.

"Look, you're already doing better than Teo." Sokka chuckled at his own weak joke.

Toph sat down on a rock, barely submerged, and splashed her feet around, amused by how far she'd gone into the water this time. Katara wadded in slowly, swishing the water around with her hands. After a moment of adjusting to the cool water, she dropped under the water, wet her hair, and came back to the surface to join the carousel of floaters. Aang stared up at the ceiling and then at the rocks around the edge. He grinned and quickly scrambled up one of the taller stones. Once he positioned himself on the edge he called out, "Hey Katara, watch this!" He jumped up and did a little flip before splashing the water.

Once he resurfaced she smiled brightly, "That was great Aang, but I can do better." She climbed up the rock and jumped off, hugging her knees close to her chest and using her waterbending to make a bigger splash.

"No fair, you cheated!" He laughed, whipping the water from his face.

Sokka groaned and then looked up at the antics unfolding, "Can't a guy just enjoy a relaxing swim without all this splashing?" His voice rose as he ended his sentence.

Katara turned around, half way up the rock again, "Sokka, you're in a pool. You're going to get wet."

He grumbled and decided to just linger on the sidelines with Toph. Katara reached the top and performed a typical jack-knife dive off the rock. "Not bad." Sokka said, shrugging smugly. His sister shot him a glare. Aang looked over to his firebending master and grabbed onto his arm, "Zuko, come dive with me!"

"What?" He tried to pull back but the young Avatar pulled him over to the rock.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Aang forced him up to the dive point.

Zuko looked over at him, somewhat concerned and speaking quietly, "I don't want to do this."

"Please?" Aang begged in a low tone, near a whisper, "I won't laugh, I promise."

"This is so stupid!" He complained.

"Just do it, I won't ask you to again." Aang insisted.

"Fine…" Zuko grumbled.

Aang took the first step, jumped off and copied Katara's dazzling dive. Zuko groaned, turned around and quickly jumped backwards into the water. The Avatar hooted in excitement when he came to the surface, "That was amazing!" He scurried up the rock and looked over the edge, contemplating how to mimic the elegant dive. The older boy crossed his arms and watched.

"It wasn't that good." Katara said in a teasing voice. Zuko looked at her from the corner of his eyes and then quickly splashed the water at her. It broke against her side and then rippled out to Sokka and Toph's ankles. She glared at him challengingly and bended a wave at him, capsizing over his head.

He popped up from the water with a gasp. Shaking his head, little drops of water scattered around like rain. Zuko looked up at her, somewhere between irritated and amused, "No waterbending!"

"Make me!" She put her hands on her hips. He glared and splashed her again. Katara lifted her hand up and used the water to pushing him back a few feet. He splashed at her again. Though she knew she could easily block and stop the splashes, she chose to let him feel as if he had some unknown advantage. After another wave of water she turned away with a small laugh escaping as she held her hands up to block and simply splashed back.

Aang sat on the rock with his feet hanging over the edge as Momo landed on his shoulder, "Looks like they're starting to get along." He smiled, pleased that everyone was finally accepting Zuko, especially Katara.

Everyone eventually crawled out of the pool and sat in the bright sunlight, letting the water evaporate slowly from their cooled skin. They all leaned, propped on their arms, staring out at the rock wall of the canyon. Heat waves wiggled off the brownish orange walls. Katara rung out her hair again, a puddle of water drizzled on the ground. Zuko looked over at her. This was the first time he'd seen her wear something other than the colors of the Water Tribes, which apparently were far from flattering to her figure. With another squeeze of her hair, she noticed his awkward stare and met his eyes. Quickly, he turned away and pretended as though he wasn't watching. Katara slowly shifted over to Aang.

The boy stared out with a worried look. She hadn't noticed it before, and perhaps he hadn't shown it before. Katara watched to see if it would fade but it only grew more intense, "Aang?" He looked over, snapping out of his daydream like trance. "Are you okay?" She sat up straight, worried that he was stressed out about the war again.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." He fiddled with his thumbs, "I keep having these bad dreams and it's getting harder to tell if I'm sleeping."

"What happened in your dreams?" Katara leaned forward, knowing all to well that sometimes when he had these nightmares, they were actually Avatar visions.

"In my dream, Koh found us…" He trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

"Who's Koh?" Toph sat up to listen as well.

"He's a spirit I met when I went to the Spirit World at the North Pole. His name's Koh, The Face Stealer. Roku told me that if you show him any emotion, he'll steal your face." Aang sighed, "And in my dream," he turned to Katara, "he stole your face."

"Well, it was just a dream." She patted him on the shoulder.

"Besides, spirits can't just cross over into our world." Sokka added in.

"What about Hei Bei?" Aang raised an eyebrow as he turned to the other boy. He shrugged in return and lay back down with his hands behind his head. Aang frowned and hugged his knees, "There was a Lunar Eclipse and it opened the gateway between the Spirit World and our world just long enough for him to get through..." Though there was more to the dream, he decided not to tell them about it.

"Don't worry Aang, it was just a dream." Katara smiled and looked up at the sky, "I wouldn't let him steal my face. It's not that hard to hide emotions."

Zuko rolled his eyes, smirking a little at the ridiculous statement. Of all people likely to fall prey, she was it. Toph scoffed, "Right, Sugar Queen."

"What?" Katara looked over at the younger girl.

"You trying to hide your emotions is like me trying to hide that I'm blind." She waved a hand in front of her face to prove her point.

"I could if I wanted to, Toph!" She folded her arms and looked away a bit indignant.

The girl shrugged and stood up, "Hey Aang, we should go work on some earthbending."

"Alright, but not more Dodge Boulder…I'm still pretty sore." He stood up, rubbing his shoulder.

Toph looked over at Sokka, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll come." He sat up and then pushed himself to his feet.

The three left the lower level to group with Haru for another session of rock throwing. Zuko and Katara sat near the wall, the sun shining down just as intense as before. The crackle of air broke their thoughts. The heat was returning to their skin. Katara looked over at him as he sat relaxed against the wall, one knee up and an arm resting across it. She watched him breathe slowly, "Should I tell again about the eclipse tonight?"

"No." he stared ahead, aware of the lunar patterns.

"I'm worried about him." She admitted quietly, turning her attention to the dry stone under her hand.

"It was just a dream." Zuko stared out as he doubted himself.

"Sometimes he has visions…and the eclipse is tonight…" Katara trailed off contemplating the possibility. He glanced over once and then leaned his head back on the wall. She looked over at him, something suddenly striking her, "Wait, how do you know about the eclipse?"

He rolled his head against the wall, "During the black moon, my firebending is stronger."

"And during the full moon, I'm stronger." She crossed her arms.

"The solar eclipse made it impossible for me to bend." He looked over, "The same thing will happen to you."

"I don't think it works like that." She grinned. He scowled and turned away. With a sigh, Katara sat back against the wall, "Do you think spirits can cross over during the eclipse?"

"No." He said plainly. Zuko shut his eyes, recalling the countless stories his uncle told him of spirits and their movement between worlds. Their easiest time was at night, the world was asleep and stagnant, ideal for crossing and spending some time away from the Spirit World. It was like a pool of water collecting bugs, as soon as the water started moving again, it would become clean and free from unwanted intruders. Even though night was easier, an eclipse was the easiest way to cross. The moon was still out, guiding the way, but the night would become darker than usual and sleepers would fall farther into their dreams and so they wouldn't wake in the night. His heart raced, it was possible the Avatar had a vision.

"I should go, someone has to make dinner." She stood up and dusted herself off quickly. He opened his eyes and looked over at her curious as to her sudden departure.

"Do you need help?" He asked quietly.

She put her hands on her hips, a bit surprised by the offer, "I didn't think you knew how to cook." He shrugged and stood up, the bottoms of his feet meeting the burn off the hot stone surface. They walked up to one of the higher levels and into the makeshift kitchen. Katara prepared a pot for rice and made a small pile for a fire. Zuko watched her as she searched through a large bag, now and again tossing out a spoon or some other item stored inside. He glanced over at the small pile, then back at her. With a little grin he looked back at the twiggy pile and quickly sent a small flame onto the sticks. The fire spread and quickly ignited each dried up piece of wood. Katara whipped around, smelling the little blaze. She looked at it and then looked up at the tall slightly pinked boy standing beside it. Her eyes narrowed, not sure if she should be grateful for his effort or upset that she hadn't taken advantage of his bending before. Katara reached over and grabbed the pot of rice, considering the great things Toph said about Iroh's tea making skills. She set the pot over the fire and looked back up at Zuko, "Could you make some tea?"

He smiled, "Sure." Without hesitation, he started on the task.

Katara worked on dividing up the fruit and other foods they had, now and again checking on the rice.

They worked silently until Sokka popped in, sniffing the air, "Is dinner about ready?"

His sister looked over as she pulled the pot from the dying fire, "Did you come down here because you smelled food or because you actually wanted to help?"

"I take that as a no." He pointed at her.

"Sokka!" She groaned as she picked up the pot. Her brother sighed and trudged back out the door. Katara turned her head and looked over her shoulder, "Could you help me take this out to the fountain?"

Zuko nodded and picked up the bowls, cups, and the basket of fruits and vegetable. They walked out to the circular design on the floor, not far from where Appa was, chewing on hay and hiding in the shade. After setting everything down, Zuko left and returned with the tea. Within minutes, everyone smelled the aroma that Sokka's hungry nose had earlier picked up on, and swarmed around with grumbling stomachs.

One by one, each person received a bowl of food and a cup of tea. They sat down, talking and sharing stories from the day. Teo and The Duke showed off their tans while Haru had little to show except for the burn stretching across his face and down him shoulders and back. Toph stayed quiet, having lost Dodge Boulder to Aang and Sokka face-dived into the food, more worried about consumption than breathing. After the meal started for some time, Aang picked up his cup of tea, looked at it and took a whiff. His eyebrow twitched at the strange smell, "Tea?"

"Zuko made it." Katara pointed out.

"Oh…"Aang set it back down, unsure if he really wanted to try it based on the smell. With this gesture, Zuko eyed him. Katara picked up her cup and took a sip. Her throat clenched and the bitter flavor made her mouth pull tight and eyes pop in surprise. She coughed a little and set the cup back down. Zuko turned his attention to her.

"It's…strong…" She said, trying to get rid of the taste with a piece of fruit, quickly popping it in her mouth, "And hot…" Toph looked up, sensing the lie. She then picked up her cup and took a sip. Her eye bulged as she sprayed it back into the cup, before dropping it on the ground, coughing and gagging, catching everyone's attention.

"Augh! That's awful!" She stuck out her tongue.

Zuko looked down in his cup, perhaps his uncle lied to him the last time he made tea.

"It can't be that bad." Sokka took a sip and made a strikingly similar face, "I stand corrected…" He choked out, reaching for a piece of food.

"It can't be that bad…" Aang picked up his cup and went to take a daring sip.

Zuko sighed and interrupted the Avatar's attempt to disprove his friends, "Don't bother, I know it's not as good as my uncle's tea…" Aang let out a relieved sigh.

"No it's not." Toph confirmed. He looked over and glared at the blind girl as though it made a difference, "Something about his tea is special." She leaned back reminiscing.

"I guess tea isn't my talent." He stared down, disappointed.

"You have a lot of other talents, Zuko." The Avatar tried to cheer him up, "You're really good at firebending, and—

Zuko stood up abruptly and walked away from the group. They looked at each other as he disappeared down a hallway. Katara looked down for a moment and then turned to Aang, "How about we go practice some waterbending…"

"Sure." Aang stood up, glanced where Zuko had disappeared and then walked away with Katara to the lower level.

Each bended a long stream of water from the pool and practiced making basic shapes and then several variations of the water whip, trying to master what they could with as little water as possible. Katara slip her stream into a few narrow streams and used them like long fingers. Aang simply swished his water back and forth, distracted by thoughts. She led her water back into the pool, "Aang, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." He looked over; dropping his arms and the water came crashing down. He cringed and then gave her a strange look, "Maybe I'm not as fine as I think."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She put a hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes it helps."

Aang glanced over at the sun, setting quickly, "It's about my dream."

Katara sighed with relief, "Aang, it was just a dream. Don't worry about it."

"I don't think it was…" He turned away from under her hand and looked up the stairs, "It seemed so real. I think it was vision."

"You just had a nightmare." She tried to comfort him, though she had he doubts.

"No, Katara, I don't think it's that simple." He looked over his shoulder with a cold stare, not far from the one he had when he first woke up on the stolen ship, "There's something I need to do before Koh gets here." He turned back around and dashed up the steps.

She frowned as he rounded the corner up the stairs. Aang ran down the hall and looked back and forth down the intersecting corridors. He turned quickly and slid across the floor and into the sleeping chambers hallway. Slowing his pace, he wandered toward his own room but stopped short at a particular door and took a deep breath. He pushed the door open. Zuko sat staring out the window, and only turned away for a moment to see who entered his room. Aang walked in slowly and then sat on the edge of the bed. They sat still and quiet for a long time.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Aang finally asked. Zuko looked over as though to tell him to go ahead and speak his mind. The Avatar looked down at the floor, "The dream I had last night—

"It was just a dream." He interrupted.

"No, it wasn't!" Aang jumped towards him, eyes filled with concern staring straight at the older boy, "Koh's coming and he's going to steal Katara's face!" Zuko looked away taking in the younger boy's claim. Aang settled back down, "There's something I need you to do." Zuko looked over at him. The Avatar stared at the ground, "In my dream, after Koh stole Katara's face, Toph and I went to get her face back. Sokka took everyone else somewhere safe." Aang looked up at his firebending master with a serious gaze, "I want you to take care of her after I leave."

"When is going to come?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. In my dream, I thought I saw his shadow and then I saw Katara fall. When I got to her, he'd already taken her face." Aang sighed, "We'll have to wait for it to happen."

The older boy looked out the window as the moon started to rise in the sky, "I have a better idea."

"What?" the Avatar turned his attention from the ground the other boy.

"If you really did have a vision, then we should stop him before it happens." Zuko looked over at the intrigued eyes staring at him, "We'll use her as bait. Once this spirit gets here, we'll attack him before he steals her face."

Aang thought about it for a minute, "Sokka can take everyone else to the All Day Echo Chamber, and we can hide somewhere and when Koh comes to attack us, we attack him instead." He rubbed his chin, thinking it over one more time, "You just have to make sure you don't show any emotion at all." The older boy gave him a blank stare. The younger grinned, "Hey, that's pretty good!"

* * *

**_A/N_**: _I did a Cliff-Hanger. I'm a horrible person. I told myself: Never again! But look what I did. If you absolutely hate this chapter, I understand. It's pretty obvious where I'm going here. (Sarah: Not really. Me: Shut up, you already know what's going to happen next!!) Just to be fair, I'm not giving you guys any hints about what's going to happen next unless you ask the right questions. Give me some suggestions on how to improve or what you liked about it. Anything. Please._

_Amy._


	5. Chapter 5 All These Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_**A/N**: Wow, it's been almost ten days since my last update. Sorry it took so long! I've been swamped with work. Also, before you actually dive in, I have to apologize for it being absolutely terrible. I know I've said in the past that a chapter was awful but this one is for real. I wrote it when I had a migrane, so it's pretty terrible. The next chapter will be better. I swear on it!! Enjoy! _

_Amy._

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**  
_Chapter 5 – All These Things_

The sunset in the distant sky and the temple fell into darkness. The clear sky was illuminated by the bright full moon. Katara stared up at it, her eyes reflecting the silver orb as it hovered in the velvet abyss high above. Toph trudged out onto the open level. She leaned against the small wall separating her from the drop from the hanging air temple, "I'm starting to think you don't sleep anymore."

"It's hard to sleep during the full moon." She sighed, stepped forward, and leaned her arms on the wall next to the small earthbending girl.

"I guess." Toph shrugged.

"You've been up a lot the past few nights too." Katara looked over at her with a small smile.

The blind girl stood in silence without an excuse available. She sighed a bit and then turned around to seemingly stare out at the moon shaded view, "I've been thinking about something." The older girl waited patiently as the other composed her thoughts, "We haven't had a girl's day in a while. Maybe we could go out on the town some time."

"That would nice." Katara smiled brightly, hardly restraining her excitement. It had been a long time since they bonded and it was about time they did something relaxing again before the next invasion. A dark shadow started across the moon. It took only a few minutes, like the solar eclipse, for it to be covered the glowing ornament in the sky. Toph lifted her head, feeling movement but couldn't pin point where or what she felt. Lowering back to her shoulders, she let it go for a while, but then picked up on it again and narrowed her eyes, trying to find an exact location. Katara glanced over as she made a strange face as though intently focused, "Toph?"

The blind girl snapped up, "I need to tell you something." She turned to her friend, a bit frantic, "Aang and Zuko are eavesdropping—

"What?" Katara looked around mildly upset at the news.

"They told me to talk to you tonight to keep you out here as long as possible to see if Koh would come." She turned her head, as though looking over her shoulder, "I felt something…I'm not sure where, but I definitely felt something."

"Toph, slow down, what's going on?" Katara grabbed her arms.

The girl took a breath, still waiting to feel the movement again. She let out her breath and before she had a chance to explain she felt it again, "There it is!" The earthbender jumped, pointing toward the rock wall, "It's over there!" Her voice turned rough as she blankly stared at Katara.

Aang peaked up from the rock he and Zuko sat behind, his fingers pressing on the warm stone as his blue arrow gave him away. The older boy grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, glaring at him. His mouth opened to scold him for nearly giving away their location but the tumbling of rocks caught his attention. The boys looked over to see a shadowy figure wriggle off and vanish in the dark corners of the temple. They turned to each other and gave a blank nod. Zuko looked around the rock to see Toph spin around into an earthbending stance and Katara frantically looking around for the imminently enemy. Aang stood up, "Stay here. If anything happens to Katara, do exactly what I told you." His face hardened as he squinted into the shadows. The older boy nodded and took another look to see where the girls stood. Aang emerged from behind the rock, "Alright Toph, let's go." She nodded and they slowly eased into the dark shadows.

Zuko left his place from the rock and squinted into the black corners. The eclipse made it darker than usual and harder than ever to see. A small tapping, then clicking seemed to crawl passed him and stop somewhere behind. Then a humming laugh interrupted the still air, "It's been a long time since I left the Spirit World." Katara's throat closed in a gasp, sweat beaded on her forehead and shivers ran her spine. She didn't dare turn around as she feared it was Koh. Zuko took a deep breath and turned around slowly, keeping as blank of a face as possible. The large centipede like creature loomed over the waterbender as she stood like statue, horrified. His long insect like appendages clicked on the ground and he moved to her side, "It's been even longer since I added a child's face to my collection." She held her breath trying not to tremble or show any emotion. The centipede like arm reached up and turned her face towards him. Her eyes jumped wide and she gasped in, the last thing she expected to see was a monstrous spirit like the one before her. Zuko turned away, hearing only a shriek and the maniac laughter of Koh echo against the ceiling. His face remained blank as he heard the spirit's tapping close in on him and the hurried footsteps of the Avatar and Earthbender returning. Koh twisted around Zuko and stared at him with a smirk, "I don't have a face like yours yet." He continued to stare blankly, hoping that the spirit would give up.

"Koh!" Aang's face broke into the night. The creature turned away and spotted the young airbender.

"Avatar, it's been so long." He dashed over toward Aang. Toph took a few steps forward, immediately earthbending at him.

Zuko let out a breath and ran over to Katara, sitting on her knees and her hands over where her face used to be, patting it down in a panic. He grabbed her wrists and picked her up. Katara squirmed, trying to break free. He held her tightly and took a look back at Koh as Aang and Toph circled him. Then, swinging her around he hurried to the stairs as she fought against him, "Calm down," Zuko rushed up the stairs trying to keep her from breaking away, "I'm taking you to your brother."

At the sound of his voice, she settled and grabbed hold of his shirt. He paused a moment and looked down. A small smile snuck across his face. For once, she trusted him without objection. With another turn, he reached the All Day Echo Chamber. Zuko set her down on the ground, propped her against the stone wall and opened the heavy door. Sokka and the others sat quietly together in the bubble like room. The Water Tribe warrior stood up and walked to the door, stepped out and away from point of echo, "I'll take Teo and Appa. Haru and The Duke are going the long way around the town and you…" He looked over at his sister, "Get Katara there as fast as possible. Aang said he'll find us." Zuko nodded. Sokka glanced again at his sibling and then to the older boy, "Take care of her."

With that, Sokka leaned in the doorway and signaled for everyone to come out. The temple shook with the sound of rocks and the faint groans of Koh bouncing off the walls and up the levels. Haru and The Duke rushed up the stairs and into wooded area. Sokka walked over to his sister, knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, "Zuko's going to take you somewhere safe, I'll see you soon." She nodded her face empty. Zuko stepped beside the boy and scooped up the faceless girl. The two nodded to each other, serious stained faces and then turned in opposite directions.

The moon uncovered and illuminated the old paths through the wooded areas. The shadows of the forest, rustling winds and whistles in the branches kept him on his toes for a long distance. Just like the day, the night was hot. It was nothing compared to the day, but it was far from comfortable for travel. With an exhausted sigh, Zuko sat Katara down against a tree and slumped down beside her. She sat quietly, and though it seemed strange, he knew no amount of conversation would end her silence. He looked around the woods, scanning it over; making sure it was safe for a small break and a moment to catch his breath. She stretched her legs and patted her hands around the ground, drawing him away from the shifting dark patches littering the grass. Zuko watched her for a moment, unsure of what to say. Her hand lifted her hand again and finally found his and grabbed tightly. She put her other hand on her stomach as though to say she was hungry.

"I'm sorry." He looked away; a strange red had filled his cheeks "I know you're hungry." Katara squeezed hard, frustrated with the situation. Zuko cringed as her nails pinched his skin. She let go, the red vanished from his face as he looked back over. She crossed her arms and turned away. His eyes narrowed, "What? I said I'm sorry! I wish I could give you food, but you exactly eat it anyways!" Her shoulders sank and she turned back toward him, searched the ground, and patted his hand, trying her best to show she was sorry for becoming upset. Zuko relaxed again, let out a sigh and then looked up at the sky, "You'll be able to eat soon."

After a long silence he picked her up and headed deeper into the woods. While Aang and Zuko rode Appa to find the Sun Warriors, they had spotted a few remote deserted towns scattered throughout the forest area. Sokka and Teo were probably waiting already; Haru and The Duke had a ways to travel because of the occupied town they had to avoid. Katara started to wriggle around, shaking now and again. His pace quickened until he saw the town. Her shaking grew worse by the moment. Zuko looked down at her. Katara's fists were wrapped tight around his shirt with white knuckles. Not far ahead in the entry way to the town, Sokka leaned against the post waiting.

The older boy closed the distance and quickly set Katara against the post. Her hands remained tightly clenched onto his shirt. Zuko tried to pry her hands open but she pulled him closer. One hand let go and grabbed at her throat. Zuko looked over at Sokka who stood over them, worry stricken. Katara reached up and found his face and pulled it in her direction as though trying to make him see what she was trying to say. Sokka fell down on his knees and pulled her arms away toward her lap, "Calm down, Katara!"

"She can't breathe…" Zuko said quietly, collapsing at her side.

"What?" Sokka whipped around, tears pooling in his eyes. The older boy looked at him with a pathetic frown. For the first time, they actually looked at each other and saw past the things that separated them and all the things they'd done. Sokka turned back to his sister and grabbed her shoulders, "Hang on, Katara." He turned back to the older boy, "I'm going back to the temple. If Aang and Toph don't get her face back, she'll suffocate." His voice shook on every word. Zuko nodded and watched him as he dashed off with his sword, knowing that she would run out of air before he even made it back to the temple.

He reached down, slipping an arm around her back and under her legs and pulled her up to his chest again. Her weak fingers tightened around his shirt. Zuko looked down at her as she trembled, slowly suffocating. He walked through the posts and then to the first small, run down house. The boards were rotting and bowed with each step he took but he found a place for her to rest. The bed was old, molded and made mostly of hay. He slowly lowered her, pulling her hands from the red fabric and set her in the bed. Katara rolled to her side, gripping her arms, shaking and digging her nails into her skin in what looked like a faceless cry. He sighed and grabbed the ragged blanket draped on the end of the bed and pulled it over her as she convulsed. A squeaky wheelchair rolled by just outside the door and the sound of Teo greeting Haru and The Duke caught his attention. Zuko looked out toward the small town's road and then turned back to Katara. There was nothing he could do but wait. He walked over to the wall and sat down; folding his legs and shut his eyes to meditate and calm the worry.

Only a few moments passed before he heard the other boys peeking in and the quickly leaving with hesitant whispers. The hay rustled with every shiver, every spasm, and every convulsion as she tried desperately to regain air without a nose or mouth. Suddenly, the shuttering stopped. Zuko's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet and to the side of the bed without thought. He looked down at the brown locks strewn across her face and shoulders. The curls wrapped around her arms and over her back. He reached down, lifted a ringlet of hair and felt the tug of a smile in the corner of his lips as her chest lifted up and the gently lowered. He brought his hand to his side and watched her as she breathed in, and then back out, slow and deep. Zuko took a step back and then slowly turned to the doorway listening to the rhythmic hum of her breath.

He stepped out and leaned against the wall, staring into the night sky. The moon had returned in its fullest light. Not far from the town, the ghostly silhouette of a glider and a peculiar amount of passengers sliding over the deep violet night closed in quickly. Zuko crossed his arms, ears still perked to the sound of Katara rolling in the hay bed and little groans of discomfort in her sleep. He glanced only for a moment toward the door as the glider came down to the earth. Toph let out a satisfied sigh, digger her toes into the dry dusty ground. Sokka walked towards the oldest boy, quiet and stricken with fear. Aang folded his glider down and quickly followed the Water Tribe warrior.

"How is she?" He asked; his brotherly concerns heightened with each passing second.

"She's fine." Zuko said quietly as he met the other boy's eyes.

Sokka smiled, put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks." His hand rolled off and he headed a little ways down the street before turning into a similarly ruin house.

Aang stepped forward, looking up at the older boy, "Is she asleep?"

"Yes." He glanced back at the door, hearing the rustle of hay again.

"You did a good job today, Zuko." Aang smiled weakly, the exhaust of battle was evident in his poor posture and glazed eyes. The older boy grinned a little with pride. The younger scratched the back of his head as though something was still on his mind, "Could I talk to you about something...it's sort of important." His eyes shifted from the ground and then back to the boy in front of him. Zuko nodded and they walked around the corner of the house, separating from the rest of the group. Aang fiddled with the glider a few times before earthbending two rocks for them to sit on, "I have a problem." Zuko stared seriously at him sensing this was more than a matter of firebending technique or defensive maneuvers. The Avatar took a deep breath, "I haven't mastered the Avatar State—

"You have to master firebending before you can master the Avatar State." Zuko interrupted, relaxing a bit and letting his shoulders fall.

"Well," Aang chuckled nervously, "not exactly…you see, I went and saw this Guru and he told me I had to open all my chakras to be able to master the Avatar State and when I went to open the last chakra I sort of had a vision and left."

"What?" Zuko's eyes shot open.

"Katara was in trouble." Aang's head lowered.

Zuko looked over at the street, "Why didn't you master the Avatar State first?"

"I had to go save her." The airbender spoke softly knowing that his feelings for Katara brought him to forfeit his opportunity to become fully realized.

"She would have been fine." He looked back at the slummed boy.

Aang looked up slowly, "She was in prison…" Zuko's eyebrow rose as he paused to take a breath, "…with you."

Zuko looked down, propping his elbows on he knees and chin on his fists. Aang stared down at the ground heaving a sigh. The older boy's eyes shifted up towards him, "Can you enter the Avatar State?"

"I don't know." He answered in a low voice, "I'm not sure if the last chakra is locked or not." They stared at each other silently for a moment. Aang broke the stillness, "To open it, I have to choose between love and destiny."

"My uncle once told me that destiny is a funny thing." Zuko's eyes shifted to the road where the dust filtered over the uneven path and swirled in little funnels before drifting back down, "With an open mind and an open heart, one day you'll find your own destiny."

Aang lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward, "What does that mean?"

The older boy sat up, thought about it for a minute, "I don't know, but it might help you choose."

"I don't think it will." He slummed back down and turned away.

"Why not…?" He folded his arms in disbelief that his uncle's wisdom could go to waste.

"If I make the wrong choice, I'll let the world down or I'll lose the one thing I care more about than anything else." Aang tossed his arms in the air, frustrated by the predicament.

"Your destiny isn't written in stone." He offered.

"It sort of is since I'm the Avatar." He folded his arms, slightly bitter, "I can't exactly walk away from an opportunity like this but I can't just give up my duties to defeat the Fire Lord." Aang held out his hands, weighing the options like balance.

"If you don't end this war, you won't have to worry about having that opportunity." Zuko glanced away, suddenly lost in thought.

"I guess you're right." Aang said letting out a heavy breath before standing up, "Thanks Zuko."

The older boy looked up at him, startled by the interruption to his thoughts, "I know it doesn't help much, but I know how hard it is to make that choice."

"Really…?" Aang raised an eyebrow and slowly sat back down.

"When I left to join you, I had to leave behind my life and everything I thought would make me happy." His voice lowered, "I had my birthright, my throne, a nation at my feet, a girlfriend—

"You have a girlfriend?" Aang's eyes popped wide open as he jutted a finger at him, nearly poking him in the chest.

"Well, I used to but—

"I didn't know that!" The Avatar interrupted him, "Who is it? What's she like?"

"Her name's Mai, but she's not my girlfriend any more." Zuko looked up, a little confused by the enthusiasm. The younger boy's face turned from excitement to befuddlement as the name rang a bell and brought back unwanted memories.

"Wait; is that the girl with the knives?" He waved his arms around as though to demonstrate how to throw the weapon.

"Yes, but—

"That's you're girlfriend?" Aang cringed at the thought and then leaned forward somewhat concerned, "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, Zuko, but she seems kind of, I don't know, boring." Zuko narrowed his eyes, more irritated that he wasn't listening than angry about the statement. The Avatar lowered his voice again, "Besides, she doesn't really seem like your type."

"She's not." He sighed, the sound of frustration creeping out.

"Then why is she your girlfriend? I bet there's a ton of girls out there who'd like you and they wouldn't be as…as…" Aang stumbled for a word.

"Blah?" Zuko offered in.

"Good word." He pointed with a smile.

Zuko groaned, "Look, she's not my girlfriend any more. I ended it before I left."

"Why?" Aang stared at him quizzically.

The older boy's palm met with his forehead with a smack and a loud exasperated groan as his hand slid down over his face, "I didn't have a choice. I had to pick between that life and my destiny. I knew I wasn't the person everyone wanted me to be, and things with Mai had to end so I could join you. Besides," Zuko glanced away, thinking more about the past few nights than the years he spent growing up with his sister and her friends, "she's not my type."

Aang rubbed his chin, "So…you chose your destiny over love?"

"I guess you could say that." He shrugged, looking back at the young Avatar.

"I think you made the right choice." He smiled and stood up. Zuko smiled a little in agreement. Aang dusted off and looked down the street and yawned, stretching his arms out, "I'm going to bed." He turned to the older boy, now on his feet, "Thanks again Zuko."

He smiled and nodded. Aang walked down the dusty road under the pale moonlight and then trudged into the same little house Sokka disappeared into earlier. Zuko looked up at the empty sky. The moon seemed distant and wobbled from heat waves rising from the hot ground and wiggling through the air. He smiled a little, comforted by the steady sounds of snoring escaping the thin walls of the ruin homes. He walked toward the doorway the Avatar went to but instead ducked in to the house where Katara was still sleeping quietly. She'd rolled a few times and her breathing had returned to normal in the time he was away. Zuko reached down to her, brushed back some of her long brown hair. Her nose wrinkled and a little moan escaped and she shifted around under the old blanket as though she knew someone was standing at her side. He smiled a little, watching her breath as though it were a strange phenomenon.

Katara stretched out her eyes pulled tight for a minute and then opened slowly. She looked around the room; it was empty for the most part. There was a table on three legs, the corner at the ground and a pile of wood from a collapsed chair. Tattered curtains hung dull in the window and the bare floor was lumpy and dirty. She swung her feet over the edge and sat up in the hay bed. Taking a deep breath, Katara took another look around the room. She slowly let the air leave her chest as her eyes stopped on something strange leaning against the wall. Katara stood up and walked to it. It was red sheath with both broadswords still inside and a strap attached at both ends for it to be worn. She ran her fingers down it and smiled a little then shifted her eyes away, blushing lightly and then returned to the bed.

* * *

_**A/N**: Well, that didn't end how I expected. Come on! Will they just hook up!!!! UGH! To put it simply: no. They're getting closer though, I mean - He definantly cares about whether or not she's alive and took care of her the best he could, and well as far as we can tell she appriciated it and while she was faceless they seemed to bond I guess...Ok, this chapter was awkward and I don't know what to think of it. Whatever. _

_Woah. Aang dialogue happened.  
Alright - so if you can predict at least 3 things that will happen in the next chapter I'll let you see the chapter before anyone else!! Ready? GO!!_

_Amy._


	6. Chapter 6 Apologize

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_**A/N:** Perhaps I'm being hard on myself (though I doubt it), but I fear each chapter is steadily declining in quality. Aside from this, I must admit there is a certain level of difficult in writing this Zutara story, and for personal reasons I've nearly jumped ship several times and joined the Kataang folks. Thanks to Sarah, I have not. (big hugs to her!) All in all, this chapter is fair. Enjoy!_

_Amy._

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**  
_Chapter 6 – Apologize_

Sokka spread the maps out on the ground, running his hands over the rolled edges. He looked over the various rolled parchment before him, rubbed his chin, and then cleared his throat as he looked at the group sitting impatiently in a circle. Sokka took one last look at the maps, "Alright, after last night," his eyes drift to Katara as if to remind everyone of the dangers ahead, "we can't stay in one place very long. We don't need any more distractions and we're a little short on time before the next invasion."

"What's the plan?" Haru leaned forward with his hands on his knees.

"First, Aang needs to master all four elements, and then the Avatar State." Sokka pointed to the airbender and then turned his attention to the rest of the group, "Everyone else needs to be prepared for the second invasion."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Toph yawned, flicking a pebble across the map spread.

"We need practice and lots of it." He looked over at his sister, "Especially you because we don't exactly know what's going to happen when the comet comes."

"Wait, what do mean when the comet comes?" Katara folded her arms.

"Aang and I talked about it, and the best time to invade is the day the comet is supposed to arrive. When it does, he'll gain power from it too, and when he's in the Avatar State, he's practically unstoppable!" Sokka threw his arms in the air with excitement.

"One problem," Toph stretched her legs out, "What happens to everyone else. If the all the firebenders get stronger, isn't it going to be sort of an unfair fight?"

Sokka's face started to droop as he lowered his arms. One hand rubbed his chin thinking over the possibility of being overthrown, "That's why we need to practice."

"Or we need a new plan." Zuko crossed his arms and looked around the circle, "We can't just guess what's going to happen and hope it works out."

"Zuko's right. We need to be prepared." Aang stood up, "I do need to master the Avatar State, but we also have to be ready for whatever's going to happen." He looked down at the dismayed Sokka, "I think we should do this on the day of the comet, but we need to know exactly what we're doing. It has to be absolutely perfect."

"You're right Aang." The Water Tribe boy looked over his maps, rubbing his chin, "It's going to take a while, but I think I can come up with something." They watched Sokka as he glanced from one map to the next. He leaned forward and then turned his attention to the circle, "Alright, since we have to stay on the move again, I think we should go back to our disguises and stick to small towns and villages as much as possible." He looked over, "Which means you have to let your hair grow back, Aang." The young Avatar folded his arms disapprovingly. Sokka sighed, "Hate to say it, but your arrow give you away." He pointed to his forehead. The Avatar relaxed, letting his shoulders sink. Sokka then looked around the group and stopped at the firebender with a heavy sigh, "I know you're not going to like this, but you're going to have to cover your scar…" He trailed off.

Zuko crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes and turned away. Aang and Katara cringed and looked at each other. The young airbender glanced around, "Sokka's right, if anyone recognizes you…"

The older boy's eyes narrowed into a glare. Katara looked up at him, "We can't afford for anyone to recognize us. We've all come too far to be captured just because someone knows us."

His eyes shifted over at her and he slowly turned back to the group, letting his arms fall back to his side. Sokka smiled and looked back to his map, "Alright, well there's a town over here." His finger tapped the map, "It's pretty close to the ports, just incase we need to make a quick escape."

"Looks like a good place to hide out." Aang leaned over the boy's shoulder.

"It is and if anything goes wrong, there's this little island over here." His hand moved to a small point, "It's close to the capitol but far enough away that they won't come looking for us." Sokka looked around the group, "I heard some people talking about it before, it's called Ember Island so there are probably a lot of people and the Fire Nation won't attack us if it's too crowded."

"Good thinking, Sokka." Aang praised as he stepped away from the circle with his glider in hand, "There's just one problem: I still need to go find Guru Pathik again to master the Avatar State."

"Not a problem." Sokka stood up, "You can take Appa, and we'll walk to the town. By the time we get there, your hair should be grown out and you should be on your way back." He smiled.

"How far away is that town?" Haru looked up, concerned about how long they'll be wandering around.

"It's not far." Zuko stepped forward, then knelt down by the map, "If we cut through here, we should be there by the afternoon."

"We can't do that, there are towns everywhere there!" Sokka protested.

"No one will notice us, we'll be disguised." He glanced over at him and then to the maps again.

"They don't have disguises." Sokka gestured towards Haru, Teo, and The Duke with his thumb.

"Then we'll have to get some in one of the towns if we plan to make it there unnoticed." Haru stood up, "It would be nice change from these." He patted his clothes.

The group stood up and Sokka gathered his maps, rolling them into small bundles and returning them to the pack near Appa while Aang opened a different bag and handed out red folded clothes. The girls walked into one of the houses and quickly changed. Sokka switched his clothes and stuffed the Water Tribe outfit into a bag, and then grabbed a small band and pulled his hair into a topknot. Aang switched his shirt, pulling the school uniform over his head and wrapping the sash around his waist instead of his head. Zuko raised an eyebrow as Katara and Toph returned. The blind girl searched through her bag and found a red and gold headband and slipped it on. Katara switched her necklaces and pulled her hair back into a topknot.

Aang tied his sash and looked up at Katara. She ran her hands over her hair and turned her attention to the boy staring her direction. He smiled, pink dusting his cheeks, "Wow, you really look great, Katara."

"Thanks, Aang." She folded her hands behind her back. Zuko looked back and forth between the two skeptically. The Water Tribe boy jabbed the older boy in the side.

"Are you listening to me?" He poked him with the handle of his sword again, "I said we need to get our stuff off Appa."

Zuko turned to Sokka, "I heard you."

"Then get a move on it!" He flailed his arms in the air. The older boy grumbled, crossing his arms. Haru unpacked Appa and distributed the bags. Teo tied one to the back of his wheelchair and held one on his lap. The Duke picked up a small bag and slung it over his shoulder. Zuko picked up his bag and swords as the rest of the group added a bag to their outfits.

Aang climbed on to Appa and looked around at his friends, "I'll be back as soon as I can, so be careful!"

"Don't worry Aang." Sokka smiled, crossing his arms, "We'll be fine."

Appa lifted off the ground as the young Avatar waved farewell. The group waved back until he disappeared in the sky. They turned to each other, looked around and walked out of the ruin town. The sun slowly climbed up the sky and the heat of the day set in as they approached the first little town along the path. First, they stole more clothes and Haru, The Duke, and Teo changed clothes and put in topknots on the outskirts of the village. Sokka looked them over and gave an approving thumbs-up, and turned to Zuko. The older boy glared and looked over at Katara. She held out a loose strip of fabric, "Put it on."

He groaned, took it and wrapped it around his head and over his scar. Zuko sighed and picked up his bags again. Toph looked over at him with a peculiar smile, "You know, you look pretty good." He turned towards her; a smile crept up and started to spread. She raised an eyebrow and walked away, shaking her head. Zuko reached down to pick up his swords, paused and then looked back at Toph, "Why do you keep doing that?" She laughed, ignoring him.

They returned to their long walk, and soon the sun hovered over them at the highest point in the sky. The small town sat at the edge of the water, docks lined the border with fishing boats and luxury vessels. People bustled around, paying little attention to the group as the walked through the town. Sokka looked around and spotted a small house with a sign in the window, advertising open rooms. He left the group and disappeared into the house. Teo and Haru looked around the shops while The Duke and Toph tagged along. Zuko sat down on a bench, watching everyone and keeping a look out for anyone who might become suspicious. Katara ducked into a shop and walked around, looking at the trinkets.

She picked up a necklace, the band was red, and it had a striking resemblance to the necklace she usually wore. She ran her fingers over the flame shaped stone attached. Smaller gold stones sat next to the center piece. Although it was not identically, there were undeniable similarities. Katara set it back down on the wood shelf and looked around again. On racks, various shirts hung, occasionally rocking in a small breeze and in the corner of the shop was a pile of assorted kites. She walked over and lifted one from the pile; it looked more like a glider than anything else. Grinning, Katara sifted through, looking for one worthy of flying.

"That's a favorite around here." A voice came from behind her. She turned around. A tall boy leaned against a shelf, his hair pulled back and a smug look across his face. "So, are you buying it for yourself or someone else?" He pointed to the kite.

Katara blushed and set it back down, "I was just look."

"I've never seen you around here before." Katara turned around to leave as he stepped in front of her, blocking the path.

"My friends and I are just passing through; we're going to see some relatives." She brushed back her hair, trying to pass him again.

"Well, you should let me show you around the town." He smiled.

"That's very nice of you, but I don't have the time to—

"It won't take long." He moved to the side a bit.

Zuko counted heads, first at one shop, and then the next and then to Katara. His eye narrowed as he watched her step to one side and then the other trying to leave the small shop. He stood up and walked over, stopping near the door. The taller boy took a step towards Katara, she backed up, "I'm sorry, I have to go, and besides I don't even know you."

"Well, my name's Chen." He stepped towards her again, "Now that we're not strangers, maybe we could get some tea or something."

"No, I really shouldn't…" She looked away, folding her hands in front of her skirt, trying to find an escape route.

"Come on, I won't bite." He put a hand against the wall behind her with a grin. Katara jumped as she felt a hand wrap tight around her wrist and pull her to the side. She gasped and looked down at her arm. A pale hand held on, her eyes drifted up to the owner. Zuko glared with a frown. Chen turned around, "Hey!" He paused and looked at the firebender curiously and then to Katara, "You could have just said you had a boyfriend." Katara and Zuko looked at each other and then at him as though to say the notion was ridiculous. The tall boy shrugged, turned away and trudged out of the shop.

"Why were you talking to him?" His voice was low.

"He started talking to me." She pulled her wrist away.

"What if he found out who you are, do you know what could have happened?" Zuko followed her out of the shop.

"I know what could happen." Katara turned around with a hand on her hip, "Besides, I think he was asking on a date." Zuko glared down the street where Chen was relaxing with a few friends, laughing and joking. It was possible that it was a harmless interaction but the risk was too great to let it happen again. Katara sighed and let her hand slide from her hip, "You know what, you're right, Zu—

He whipped around; covering her mouth, "Don't call me that." She lifted an eyebrow and pulled his hand off her mouth.

"What should I call you?" Returning her hand to her hip, she held back a grin.

Zuko looked at the ground, "Lee."

"Lee?" Katara chuckled, raised a hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to restrain a laugh. He watched her, far from amused and scowling as Toph, Sokka, and the others walked over. They stared at them as Katara laughed and tried to catch her breath.

"What's so funny?" Toph stared forward.

"Nothing." Zuko grumbled, glancing over at Katara. Toph grinned, sensing the tension between them building again and recognizing the lingering presence of disagreement humming in the air.

"I got us an apartment over there," Sokka gestured over his shoulder, failing to pick up on the bitter glares Zuko and Katara exchanged, "We have the first and second floor, but we have to share the first floor with the landlord. We'll meet tonight, around dinner time. As for now," he looked around excited, "I'm going shopping!"

Sokka immediately darted towards a weapons shop, Toph followed close behind and Haru, Teo, and The Duke resumed drifting up and down the main road as they peeked in the shops not interested in any particular item. Zuko turned around and walked down to the docks. The fishermen called to each other as they unloaded the catch of the day. He wandered farther down the bank and came to an empty area. The wet sand stuck to his feet as he watched the tide come in with swells and waves crashing and then rising up to his ankles before returning to the sea. A few stray shells washed up, rolled over his feet and followed the salty water back across the sand.

"I'm sorry." Katara's voice rang out against the rumble of the waves.

"Don't worry about it." He reached down and picked up on of the drifting shells, and looked over the smooth purple hue.

"Do you think Aang's alright?" She walked over to him and stopped at his side, staring at the rolling waves.

"He's fine." He tossed the shell, and with a plop is fluttered back down to the sand where it first started. Zuko stared out at the ocean, not interested in talking to her. It seemed every time they acted like friends, something went wrong and they'd fall into another argument and the bitter feelings would resurface.

She sighed and looked down at the shells being swept in by the steady changing tide, "You spend a lot of time near the water." Katara glanced at him and then back to the salty sea around their ankles. They'd worked hard to become friends and she didn't intend on letting it slip away.

"I know." He said coldly, picked up another shell, looked it over and tossed it back.

Katara looked over at him, watched him pick up a few more and repeatedly throw them into the rolling waves breaking against the sand. Zuko reached down again, pulled a purple shell from the water, much like the one he'd thrown back earlier and looked it over. She knelt down beside him and looked at it as he flipped it around in his hand, "I don't think I've ever seen a purple shell before." She smiled, "It's beautiful."

A grin started across his lips as he stopped turning it over and extended his hand with it resting in his palm, "Here, you can have it."

"Thanks." She said quietly, taking it from his hand and then looking up at him. Katara looked out at the sea, the tide rolled in slowly, "I wonder what Aang's doing."

"He's probably wondering what you're doing." Zuko glanced over, "He really cares about you."

"I know." Katara looked down; her face grew sad as she stared into the wet sand. He had kissed her before flying off, without any warning. Aang was risking his life for the world and he chose that moment to show her how much he cared but for her something didn't sit well. Perhaps it was the person, or the situation, she wasn't sure, either way she hadn't spoken of it since and didn't plan on telling anyone.

"I take it you don't care about him in the same way." He watched her for a moment.

"What? No, it's just; Aang's a sweet kid and…" She fumbled around with the shell laced between her fingers, trailing off as she searched for the right words.

"If you don't care about him in the same way, you should tell him." Zuko stared out at the lowering sun. "And maybe you haven't noticed…he loves you."

"Aang…?" Her eyes jumped wide, though somehow she suspected it, "Why didn't he just say something?" She ran her hand over the tails of hair hanging over her shoulder, "I don't understand why he told you instead of me."

"He didn't, it just seemed obvious." Zuko folded his arms and looked over at her. There was no blush or smile on her face, rather almost a dismal appearance and sad eyes. He raised his eyebrow, "You already knew."

She sighed, closing one hand around the purple shell and grabbing her arms with the other as she watched the sea roll up around their ankles and then drift back across the sandy bank, "He kissed me right before the invasion." Zuko looked away, staring out at the smooth rolls of water building slowly toward the shore. She took another breath and slowly let it out, "I didn't even know he cared about me like that before." Katara looked up, a small grin tugged the corner of her lips, but it was nothing near joyous, "It was my first kiss and he was about to risk his life. He could have died. I know I should be happy, and I am, but I don't think I care about him in the same way."

"Tell him." Zuko sighed.

"I'm just afraid he'll hate me and…" She looked down at her feet again.

"He won't, he's the Avatar, he'll understand." He gave her meek smile.

"Thanks, Zuko." She glanced over at him, returned in the soft expression. Katara watched him for a moment as he turned his attention back to the sea. She grinned a little when he looked back at her to say something and reached to the cloth over his scarred eye and pulled it off, "I bet this isn't very comfortable." She wrapped the shell in it and held the little package tight in her hands. He glanced at the material and then to her. Katara smiled again, "I don't think anyone will notice if you take it off for a few minutes." Zuko looked around, forgetting what it was he had meant to say in the first place and found new concern in anyone who might recognize him. The fisherman had left and mostly the waterfront had deserted as the heat of the day wore the workers down before quitting time; though they normally left at sun set, most had already departed. He smiled as another wave brought a rush of water around their ankles. They took a few steps back to the bank where the tide didn't reach. Zuko sat down on the edge, his feet sifted through the sand as he leaned back, desperately trying to remember what he wanted to say. Katara sat down next to him, unfolded the cloth and looked at the shell again. The sun was reaching the far end of the sky, tinting with fiery colors of red, orange, amber and gold. Most of the day was spent walking through lower class Fire Nation towns and taking breaks along the way because Sokka complained about the heat, blisters and anything else he could think of until they stopped and let him relax for a while. Katara looked up at the colors in the sky, reflecting in the wavy surface of the ocean, "It's been a long time since I saw a sunset over the ocean. Something about the colors looks perfect together, even though it's a bunch of red and orange and blue. It's amazing…"

"It is…" His mind trailed off. The last sunset he'd watched with anyone was with Mai, the orange fading in the horizon. He looked over at the girl next to him; she stared out with foreign colors reflecting in her eyes. Zuko smiled a little. Katara looked over, a small smile on her lips as well. They stared for a moment at each other, a strange warmth sneaking up their cheeks. Zuko looked away.

"When you first joined us, I thought I had you figured out, like somehow I already knew what you were like before I got to know you. I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about you." She smiled and looked down at the shell in her lap, "You're not the person I thought you were."

Zuko turned to her, "I never imagined I would join your group, I'd be helping to end this war, or I'd have friends who weren't from the Fire Nation. A lot has changed."

"I think you've changed." Katara looked over, her eyes bright and serious.

"I think you're right." He looked to the ocean as the sun faded behind its horizon, "I never thought I'd be sitting here right now, watching the sun set…" He turned to the waterbender, "…with you." Katara turned away quickly as her face warmed with a bright blush. Zuko looked out at the ocean and stood up, "We should head back."

"Sokka's probably wondering where we are…" Katara stood up and dusted herself off with the shell and cloth gripped tight in one hand. They walked up the knoll and onto the street. Crowds were forming around the food stalls and the smell of dinners lingered in the air. Katara glanced over at the firebender beside her, "Zuko." She spoke quietly.

His eyes darted over to her, fists clenched, "I told you not to call me that."

Katara crossed her arms and looked away, stopping in her trail. Zuko stopped as well and stared at her. The fire red sky had started to turn dark blue. She turned her eyes to him and took a deep breath, "I was just thinking that maybe we could talk again after dinner."

"That would be nice." He smiled a little and then returned to the walk back to the apartment. Katara grinned and hurried to his side. The night was setting in and the air was warm, smelling of sea like the shell she held in her balled fist.

* * *

_**A/N:** Alright, let me clarify something about the title - Just because it says 'Apologize' doesn't mean that there's some horrific fight that happened. It's more like, the end to a long standing fight. And one more thing, THEY ARE NOT FLIRTING (at least not yet). Get that idea out of your head. It might smell of flirtatious action but it's not! They're FRIENDS, nothing else and are finally becoming comfortable with each other. The flirting will come in due time, this I garuntee, but as of now, they are just enjoy the other's company and getting to understanding and acceptance. But do stay tuned!_

_Amy._


	7. Chapter 7 Hallelujah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_**A/N:** I know this chapter is a little awkward, there's not much i can do about it. I really tried to make it suck less. I wrote it about a million and a half times over and I think I'm decently happy with how this turned out. The next chapter will have more than just talking over kill..._

_Enjoy!_

_Amy._

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow  
**_Chapter 7 – Hallelujah_

The moon was dark, not an ounce of light crossed the sky except the stars twinkling in the distance. The shadows hung darker than usual in the hallway and the ominous blackness of the stairwell seemed to stare back as he walked towards it. He glanced over his shoulder again. A distinct and uncomfortable feeling etched up his spine, half way down the hall it had started. Zuko turned back, ears perked and at the smallest creak of the floorboards he spun around with tightly closed fists, squinting into the empty darkness. Searching for shadowed movements, he relaxed his hands and slowly turned around. Again, the creak came. He turned around, clenching his teeth and his blood nearly boiling. 

"Calm down, it's just me." Toph finally said, shifting her weight and revealing her position not far from where he stood.

"Oh…" His voice was low and his guard dropped.

"Maybe I'm missing something here, but it seems like you sneak out a lot at night to go see Katara." Toph stared into her usual scenery.

"I'm not sneaking out." He glared.

"You're being awful carefully to be quiet." She smirked.

"I don't want to wake anyone." He looked away.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just went out before everyone goes to bed?" Her smirked turned higher on her face into a full smile.

"No." He said quietly.

"Oh I see; you don't want anyone to know about these secret little rendezvous." She folded her arms restraining a snicker, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Toph…?" Katara closed the door behind her. 

"It's about time." Toph turned her head toward the older girl.

"What are you doing up?" She put a hand on her hip. Normally, she was the only one wandering in the darkness of the night while Toph slept like the rock she claimed to be most of the time. According to Sokka, she was the loudest rock he'd ever heard.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The blind earthbender turned back toward Zuko. He stood silently, leaning against the frame of the staircase, and stared into the darkness at the shorter girl almost resentfully knowing the comment was directed at him as well as the waterbender. 

"I've just had trouble sleeping lately…" Katara stroked her hair, eyes still unadjusted to the dark. She shifted her weight nervously listening for any tell-tale signs that other members of the group might be awake and roaming the halls. 

"I've told you before, if you're going to lie to me, you should at least put a little effort into it." Toph stared uselessly towards the boy in front of her though her words were directed to the taller girl nearly pressed against the wall.

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Look, Katara, I know you're lying again." Her voice sounded slightly annoyed as she turned around and filled the gap between them with a few quick steps.

"I'm not lying." She crossed her arms, annoyed as well, knowing well this too was a lie. Perhaps the lies to cover up the first would throw Toph off her trail and she'd go back to bed, but then again it never worked in the past.

The blind girl poking her in the arm set to find the truth, "Either you tell me what's going on right now, or I'll ask Sokka."

"Ask him what?" She leaned towards the younger girl in an attempt to intimidate her with the obvious size difference though it mattered little to a girl who couldn't see.

"Why have you and Zuko been sneaking out together every night?" She put her hands on her hips and skipping right to the point. The firebender folded his arms and straightened his back out against the wall.

"I'm not sneaking anywhere with anyone, Toph." Katara's voice rose, threatening to wake everyone.

"Stop lying to me!" Toph's voice grew louder and desperate as the words squeaked out.

"Calm down." Zuko stepped forward, easing away from the darkest corner near the stairs. The light from the windows illuminated his figure just enough to be recognized. The floorboards moaned with his every step. For a moment there was silence. Toph hung her head trying to understand the reason he remained silent up to this point while Katara searched for the right words to put together to make the question dangling on the tip of her tongue. He glanced at Toph and then at the older girl.

"How long have you been here?" Katara watched the shadowy figure standing beside the blind girl. The faint light from the dark sky peeked in enough for her to see his outline as her eyes adjusted at last. He looked bored, almost as though he listened to the entire conversation. 

"A while…" Zuko stared through the black air. 

"Now would you please tell me what's going on?" Toph folded her arms, insisting on gathering the information. She'd noticed the strange sneaking around at the Western Air Temple, and after a slow start it seemed to increase and last far longer. Sometimes, she would sense the two returning not late after the sun started to climb the horizon.

"Nothing's going on." Katara insisted, as though to suggest it would be better just to head back to bed.

"Then why are you always sneaking out?" She stared blankly.

"We're just friends…" She said quietly. Toph's head raised and she glanced sideways at the tall boy beside her and then back to Katara, her eyebrow lifted curiously. His heart beat grew stronger, faster, and as he shifted his weight, his breath caught in his throat. The words seemed to sting him like a buzzard-wasp. Every muscle tightened for just a second as the words echoed in the stale air, then released slowly and relaxed again. Even with the gradual calming, his heart continued to race. Toph squinted at the ground as though watching the thumps and thump-pumps in his chest. The longer it hung stagnant in the middle of the three, the more effect it had. Katara swallowed hard as her pulse started to rise as her eyes drifted from Toph to Zuko. The blind girl sighed, uncertain if she changed her posture or where she was looking but either way she had a good guess as to the reason for the change in hearts. 

"I guess I can understand if you're just friends." She shrugged smugly and then turned to the boy with the calm façade, "Hey, Zuko, could I talk to you about something for a minute, privately." 

"Sure." He barely got a word out before the small girl grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall, listening carefully to Katara's footsteps as she walked down the stairwell. 

He stumbled close behind, trying to regain his balance but she could have cared less if he fell over or just tripped over his own feet the entire way down the hall. Toph stopped near the end of the hallway. Her fingers unwrapped from around his wrist, releasing him from her strong hold, and she took a deep breath, "I know it's none of my business but you need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" He glanced toward the stairwell. His thoughts wandered off to the previous nights. The long walks and drawn out talks about the war, after the war, and long unspoken memories. Sometimes, the words were hard to bring from fragmented nightmares of the past to open discussion but somehow they found a way. Once in a while, there were tears or there would be laughter but most of the time they walked in silence knowing if they had anything to say, the other was right there waiting to listen. Suddenly his reminiscing was broken.

"Stop all these secret meetings with Katara." Her voice sank, nearly a sad tone as if in pity, "I don't really care you and Sugar Queen are up to every night, but you need to stop it before Aang comes back and before Sokka finds out."

"Why?" Zuko turned his attention back to her, keeping his mind focused on the situation. He'd seen her earthbending and knew she was a force to reckon with, and ignoring her was a mistake only Sokka would make, and only did once.

"If you haven't noticed, Aang really cares about her, and to be honest, I don't think he'll be happy when he finds out about all this." She said as a warning. He remained silent. Zuko knew about the Avatar's feelings for her and understood those feelings weren't returned. Toph sighed, "On top of that, Sokka won't exactly be thrilled to know his sister's sneak off with her new boyfriend at night to go on secret dates."

"What?" He jumped back a bit, the statement hit him hard.

The blind girl raised an eyebrow noting the strange leap in his heartbeat, "What part of that surprised you, the Aang part or the Sokka part?"

"The boyfriend part…" He said quietly to the point she nearly missed the comment.

She smiled making an assumption about their relationship and Katara's history with relationships, "I guess she didn't tell you she had a boyfriend before you."

Zuko looked over with a glare, "No—

"You don't have to worry about it, though. It's not like he's coming back." She said with a sad sigh, distant, and somehow remorseful.

"What happened?" Zuko softened. Her tone tipped him off that something terrible must have occurred. It was as though misery followed the waterbender wherever she went.

"He died." She said, almost flatly to choke back a few salty tears she promised herself never to let escape over someone she hardly knew, "I didn't know much about him. I guess they got in a pretty bad fight and broke up. Katara never even mentioned him until he showed up in Ba Sing Se one day; and then she nearly had a moose-lion over it. I guess he did something really awful. I haven't seen her that angry at anyone except you in a long time." Toph paused, remembering the last moments, "I have to admit, I didn't trust him at first, especially after all the things they told me about him…but in the end…Jet was good."

The name rang clear in his memory. The tall boy had stood next to him speaking of alliances and outcasts sticking together because no one looked after them except each other. His mop hair waved in the wind as the steel ship cut through choppy Earth Kingdom water on the way to the greatest walled city of any nation. Together they stole food for the hungry and became something like friends. The greatest misfortune with the renegade companion was his attempt to prove Zuko and his uncle to be Firebenders. Though he was right, it ended any friendship they created for the sake of safety. Even so, Zuko felt him a friend for the good he'd shown and his acceptance of a fellow outcast. His throat felt dry as he quietly asked, "Jet?"

"Yeah…" Toph's voice melted away in a sad trail.

He turned away with the conformation he needed, "I didn't know..." She looked up sensing a change as he walked away slowly, running a hand on the wall as he walked down the stairs. It was as though his heart nearly stopped, and small pieces of him rested broken in front of her. Perhaps he never heard about the boy's falling. It was truly a sad fate for someone so young and someone who'd just turned his life around for the better. Toph knew he ached inside, the weakness of his muscles was the give away of a silent mourning for the fallen friend, and yet there was something amiss. It felt to her as though his heart was racing like a nervous wreck, his breathing was slow and uneven. She stared into the emptiness of the hall as his footsteps faded away.

Katara stood up from her chair as he stepped down and walked across the floor to meet her. She smiled brightly as they left the house and up the long dusty road. For some distance, neither spoke. There was nothing out of place about it. She looked up at the sky for a brief moment; the stars brought enough light to see and it was considerably more than inside the apartments. Her eyes drifted over to her companion. Zuko stared forward.

"Are you okay?" She slowed her stride as he turned to her. At first, his face twisted with a vast array of emotions. Words hung in his mind, glowing through his eyes and begging questions left unanswered. Finally, he composed his thoughts.

"What happened in Ba Sing Se?" He stared seriously.

"What?" Katara stopped, confused by the question. They both knew what happened and the near catastrophic finale to the event. There was little need to dig up the memories and start wondering what would have happened if things were different. A few nights before, they'd explored that imaginary route for nearly the entire night bringing laughs and hidden questions neither dared to ask.

He looked down uncertain if he should inquire but before he had a chance to reconsider the words slipped out, "What happened to Jet?"

"How do you know about him?" She stared in awe at him as though he figured out the secret to ending the war without risking Aang's life.

"He was my friend." Zuko's eyes lifted with a strange wet gloss pooling against the natural gold shades. The tears were there but they never fell. This side of him was strange and unfamiliar, but sensitive and real to her. 

"Are you sure it's the same Jet?" She lifted an eyebrow. There was an off chance that the Jet she knew and Zuko had met and became friends but she didn't think it was possible that the two boy could have run into each other and they, at the time, were enemies in the same city unknowingly.

He turned away facing the horizon let the night wind dry the tears that begged to roll down his cheeks, "He said he used to be a 'Freedom Fighter' but he changed and was headed to Ba Sing Se. My uncle and I met him and two of his friend on the ship."

Katara reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't know you were friends."

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend." Something bitter rang in his voice. He stared down into the ground, gritting his teeth in regret that the words had escaped his lips so easily.

"He's not my boyfriend." She pulled back her hand and put it on her hip, jutting it out to the side.

"He was your boyfriend…" Zuko's nose crinkled as he glared at a lumpy rock by the side of the road. Somehow it was hard to believe that the waterbender could hate him for such a long time and manage to have dated Jet. That boy was nearly out of his mind with radical ideas to end the war and even more so to expose Zuko and his uncle's true identities. Even so, he couldn't help but admit that the mop head boy was talented with the hook swords and gave him a decent challenge. They had more in common that he wanted to acknowledge but he knew it as though it were a simple fact.

"No he wasn't…wait, Toph told you that, didn't she?" Her arms dropped to her sides.

"It doesn't matter." He glanced over at her. Jet and Katara was completely different. It was no wonder the relationship ended badly.

Katara's eyes narrowed suspicious of the sudden interested in the deceased boy, "Then what's the big deal?"

"You could have told me." Zuko's voice lowered as though biting back on resentment, and ruefully choking it down to keep under control his flaring temper.

"You could have told me that you have a girlfriend, but you didn't and heard from Aang! So why does it matter if I didn't tell you about Jet? You didn't tell me about Mai!" She raised her voice, turning her back to him and leaving him with the cold sting of her voice as she too grew bitter. 

"What? Mai's not my girlfriend!" He tossed his hands in the air, exasperated by the assumptions everyone made with the single drop of her name, "Why does everyone think that?" 

"Maybe because that's what you told Aang." She glanced over her shoulder with a menacing glare.

"I never said that!" His shoulders slumped forward. Katara grunted in disbelief and turned her nose up at the sky. Zuko put a hand on his forehead with a slap, "Alright, fine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mai."

"So she is your girlfriend?" An obvious harshness lingered in every word. It was like a lethal bite, one after another. 

"No, I ended it with her; it wouldn't have worked out anyways." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to forget about his originally reasons for ever being interested in the knife throwing girl.

"Oh really…?" Katara said bitterly, not expecting or wanting an answer.

"She's not type…" He trailed off and looked away, scratching the back of his head.

She turned around, surprised, "What is your type?"

Zuko looked over with wide eyes. He then looked around, frantically searching for the answer he'd only give minimal thought to and then his returned his attention to her, "It's complicated…"

Katara smiled, her eyes jumped to the ground and then back up at him, "I have time to listen."

He smiled a little and looked back at the road. Wisps of dust whirled about in circles before settling back on the ground only to be stirred up again later. They walked down the road slowly, avoiding dusty whirls as they came to the empty ports. Night after night they would return to this spot as though it called for them. A few times, they'd joked about waiting for the sunrise but each time they returned to bed before it happened. The waves rolled in slow and small as though being courteous to those sleeping. Zuko walked over to the sand bank and sat down. Katara sat next to him and for a long time there was silence. He finally looked at her, reclining on his arms, "She was boring." She gave him a skeptical look. Zuko smiled and looked down at his legs dangling over the bank's edge, "She bottled everything up. I never knew what she wanted or how she felt. It was like she didn't feel anything." He looked over at the girl beside him. Before, a different girl sat at his side with his arm resting behind her, both seeming to be care free, and now in her place sat a waterbender that made habit of sneaking out late at night with him. 

"I thought that's how girls in the Fire Nation were supposed to act." Katara smiled, shifting her eyes towards him for only a moment until he looked away.

"It is…" He stared out at the ocean with an unhappy tone.

Katara looked down at her lap, crossing her ankles, "She must be perfect for you…"

He whipped around with wide eyes, "I just told you she's not."

"I know, but she's perfect." She turned to him with a little shrug, having already accepted the expectations for women in the Fire Nation and making assumptions about where his interest should lie.

"I can't stand her. I wish she would have just cared about something for once." He tossed his hands in the air and then fell onto his back with a thump. Zuko took a deep breath before releasing a deep frustrated sigh, "There's nothing wrong with having a few emotions. I hate when girls just bottle everything inside and pretend like nothing's wrong."

Katara smiled, restraining a snicker, and staring down at him for a moment and then dropping onto her back next to him, "I think you just want to find someone who has as much passion for something as you do."

A grin spread across his face as he looked over at her as she stared at the stars. Zuko's eyes drifted back to the sky, "Do you think there's someone out there like that?"

"Of course there is, Zuko." She rolled over to her stomach, head resting on her arm, "You just have to know where to look."

His head turned to the side as he stared at her, "Where should I start looking?" Katara smiled and looked up the small knoll leading back to the road from which they first came, a small laugh escaping her lips but an answer to his question never followed. He sighed, nearly chuckling at his own inquiry and turned his gaze up to the twinkling heavens. The wind rushed over the knoll and across the sandy beach and whistled through salt worn rocks letting out a howl that sounded cold and broken, and yet somehow sweet as if calling out for the sea that had always been there but the rocks in one way or another hadn't noticed it or its longing for it before just that moment. 

* * *

_**A/N:** I bet you want to know why I called this 'Hallelujah' since, you know, they didn't kiss or anything cool like that. Well, it's more like a ahem cold and broken hallelujah. (Sarah: You were just trying to get them to come as close as possible to flirting without crossing that fine line...) I will admit, it's pretty close to flirting...it's like they're thinking about it! Wait...that means...that means...that..MEANS...They're going to hook up soon...they're going to kiss soon! ... Um, no. Not yet but since everyone wants to know, I guess I could throw you guys a bone. I mean, after nearly 4000 views and AMAZING COMMENTS! I think you deserve something in return._

Well, folks, don't get too depressed over this but this is actually a Kataang story in the long run.

_jk._

_Actually, the big news are only 3 chapters left. That's right. 10 chapters in total. (Unless you talk me into a bigger committment... :) )  
So there you have it. _

_THANK YOU FOR COMMENTS AND PLEASE LEAVE MORE! I LOVE THEM!_

_Amy._


	8. Chapter 8 In The Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_**A/N**: It's short, it's quick, it's to the point. I don't really have anything to say, and since all you readers say my writing's good, i'll just sit back and pretend you're right._

_Enjoy!_

_Amy._

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow  
**_Chapter 8 – In the Eyes_

Aang walked down the street, swaying his head side to side looking for a familiar face or two. It seemed like a normal day, shoppers everywhere and small children tagging close behind the parents. All the other children were in school. The sweet aroma of something cooking tickled his nose and led him into a food shop. He leaned over, his hands slipping behind his back and sniffed over the counter. The man eyed him curiously. Aang looked up with an innocent grin and then turned around, scanning over the near empty room. Two men sat in the corner playing a modest game of Pai Sho. Aang walked over and looked down at the table filled with tiles. The older man's eyes shifted toward the young observer and them to this companion. He reached up and played a familiar looking tile. The other man rubbed his chin, took a glance at the observer and nodded back to the man who just played. 

"Is there something we could help you with?" The man said as he scooted a tile across the board.

Aang looked at him with a bit of surprise, "Me? No, I was just watching."

The other player scooted his new tile toward the center, "I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are, Avatar." His eyes turned up to the young boy again.

He jumped back, "How do you know who I am?"

The two men stood up and the man who recognized him continued, "Don't worry, you are safe here. This town is made of refugees from all nations and is loyal only to the Avatar." He extended a hand, "I am Shoji. I was a student under Master Piandao." They shook and he pointed to his companion, "This is my friend, Ten. He studied under Master Bumi before Omashu was overthrown."

"So, how do you know me again?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"We are members of the White Lotus Society." Shoji lowered his voice, "We are loyal to the Avatar alone. Ever since the first news of your return, we've followed your every movement and know where you are at all times."

"Alright, well that's a little creepy." He backed up a few steps.

"It is our great fortune that your friend, Sokka, was trained by Master Piandao and became a member. It makes it much easier for us to protect you. We've already privately met with him and explained our loyalties." Shoji smiled and folded his arms. 

"Right," Aang scratched his head, running his hands through his thick black hair, "But how did you know my friends were here?"

"At first we didn't know." Ten shrugged, "If it hadn't been for the waterbender, we would have been on a cold trail."

"Katara…?" Aang's ears perked.

Shoji quickly escorted the two into the back room to cut down on the eavesdroppers, "I would suggest you keep disguised here, even though the town knows who you are, Avatar Aang."

"Why?" He folded his arms, confused and frustrated by the secrecy.

"This is a port town, even though the town supports you, there are many who do not. People travel from here to Ember Island and back because we are part of the mainland. It makes it easy and affordable to go on vacations. Unfortunately, it restricts the people from openly supporting your efforts against the war." Shoji frowned.

"So, how exactly did you recognize Katara?" Aang jumped back, worried about his friends and the possibilities of capture even in a safe town. 

The two men looked at each other and then Ten spoke, "It wasn't her that we recognized, it was the boy."

"Sokka…?" Aang interrupted.

"No," He sighed, "Prince Zuko."

"What?" His mouth hung open. They were disguised and yet his firebending master was still recognized. This was a bad sign.

Ten smiled a bit, "I was out at the fishing docks after everyone else left. I forgot my Pai Sho tiles in the main cabin. It's a shame, I lose them all the time and they're expensive to replace. Sometimes you can't find all of the pieces you need."

"Get on with it." Shoji groaned.

"Anyway," Ten waved his hand, "I was looking around and realized I left them in the kitchen. When I got there, someone placed them on the windowsill. Fortunately they were all in my bag, but that's beside the point." He paused a moment to consider how to explain the situation, "I looked out the window after I grabbed my bag and I saw two people out on the bank. Just as I went to look away, your friend, Katara, pulled off the bandage Prince Zuko had been using for a disguise."

"Why would she do that…"Aang trailed off. The thought of her revealing their identities seemed absurd, almost as much as the idea they were on the beach together. 

"Our understanding is that no one else has recognized you or your friends." Shoji tossed in, noting the worry filling the Avatar's face.

"Thank you." He said quietly, "I have to go find my friends."

"Of course," Shoji smiled, giving a bow, "We saw Katara and Prince Zuko in town not long ago. I'm sure they are still out."

"Thank you." He bowed in return and left the back room. The door hung open as he walked out of the shop and wandered down the street.

A girl walked by, her hair up in fancy topknot and braid. She glanced at the two as she passed and smiled to the boy. Katara looked over at Zuko, sitting an obvious distance from her as though there were strangers, "What about her?"

"No." He crossed his arms. All morning, and part of the afternoon, Katara asked him if he approved of every girl that passed in an attempt to either find him a suitable girlfriend or to figure out what exactly constituted as his type. So far, he rejected every girl, even the ones that gave him a second look.

"She seemed pretty nice." Katara folded her hands on her lap.

Zuko looked over, "I think she's more worried about impressing everyone than being herself."

"Oh, I see." She said slyly as they waited for another girl to pass. A long break without girls dragged on to the point Katara wondered if they all simply disappeared. Then, suddenly, a group of giggly girls wandered out of a clothing shop, slowly strolling and then passing. One in the back of the group looked back at the two sitting on the bench. She smiled gracefully and blushed lightly. Zuko raised an eyebrow. The girl brushed back her dark brown hair. She had two long braids hanging down on each side of her tan skin, stopping just above her waist. Katara smiled deviously, "You like her?"

"She looks familiar." Zuko shrugged.

"You should go talk to her." She glanced back at the girl.

"She's not my type." He looked at the ground.

"I'm starting to think you don't have a type." Katara eyed him, almost annoyed by his apathy.

His eyes shifted and met with the blue in hers, "I know what I like." 

Lifting an eyebrow she smiled, "Tell me, what do you like?"

Zuko grinned, his arms folded across his chest. His mouth opened slightly to speak before being interrupted by the cheerful greeting of a young boy, "Hey guys!" They turned their attention to the voice. Aang smiled brightly, standing in front of them, "I'm back." He waved innocently. 

"Welcome back, Aang!" Katara jumped up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Katara." He patted her back and looked over her shoulder at Zuko who only lifted a hand as though to offer a greeting.

"Did everything go alright?" She glanced around, cautiously choosing her words.

"Yeah, and I think I'm ready." Aang beamed with pride, "So, what are you guys doing?" he looked back and forth between them. Before he left, it was rare to see them sitting next to each other, let alone voluntarily spending time together.

"Nothing…" Zuko stood up.

"Right…" Aang rolled his eyes and spotted something sparkling off to the side. It was an odd glider shaped object with strings hanging loosely from its ends, "Well, you guys have fun doing nothing…" He turned away and started walking towards a shop.

"Where are you going?" Katara called to him, her motherly concern ringing through the air.

"I'm just looking around." He stopped and pointed to the pile of kites she looked through shortly after he left, "I saw these kites, I might get one!" Aang smiled with excitement at the thought of sending it soaring through the sky like he used to in the air temples.

"Sokka said to meet for dinner outside the Pai Sho shop." She added in.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!" He waved and quickly turned his attention away from the two older friends and back to the merchandise.

Katara looked back at Zuko, "So, what did you say your type was again?" A smirk pulled against her lips. He shook his head and walked forward, ignoring her question. She quickly caught up to him and they wandered down the street again. A few people bumped into her shoulder as she tried to maintain her place at his side. He glanced over, watched it a few times and then grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close. Katara whipped around to him with a blank stare. His hand fell down from her arm, fingers trailing down with a light and barely existent touch. They stared at each other, not realizing they stopped walking. A distinct red blush formed along her cheeks. Then, the sound of a throat clearing caught their attention faster than the sound of Aang's voice. 

"Sorry to interrupt such a sweet moment." Toph smiled in a way as though she found humor in breaking every awkward instance that occurred between them, of which had grown more frequent. "Have you guys seen Sokka?" 

"He said he was going to work on plans all day." Katara reminded her, irritated by her presence. 

"Hey, I said I was sorry for interrupting your little date. Don't get angry because I wanted to know where Sokka's at, Sugar Queen." She put her hands on her hips.

"It's not a date!" Zuko and Katara snapped quickly.

The blind girl smirked, sensing the pulse jump, "Sure it's not." She said sarcastically as they looked at each other surprised by the simultaneous speaking. Toph turned around and walked a little ways away, "I'll see you guys later. Have fun on your date!" She waved over her shoulder with a cunning smirk. In return, they glared, forgetting she was blind at times like this.

"It's not a date." Katara looked over at him.

"I know." Zuko said as he walked down the street again, headed toward a tea shop. For a few days, every time anyone spotted them together they jumped to the conclusion that they were on a date. Even Sokka joined in on the teasing. It was Toph's doings. After growing bored with making jokes about them, she decided to get help from everyone else starting with a few coy remarks while others were around. It didn't take long for it to spread and at first only Toph seemed serious about her sly comments, but eventually each of their friends seemed a little more serious. Zuko looked around the shop and sat down on a bench in the back. It was a popular place and appeared to be more of a lounge than a tea shop. Katara took a seat next to him. 

She looked around at the small groups sipping tea and gossiping about the day, "What about her, over there." She pointed to a girl sitting off on her own. 

"No." He stared in a different direction.

"You didn't even look." Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

"So?" He shrugged, propping his arms on the bench back.

"How do you know if you didn't look at her?" She turned her body, placing on hand on the bench.

"Look," Zuko turned around and stared her in the eyes, "She's not my type. You don't know where to look, or what to look for, so just let it go."

Her jaw dropped and eyebrows furrowed, "Fine." She crossed her arms and turned away. 

He didn't have to look at her to know she was angry, he could feel it. It was better if he just stayed quiet and he knew it but something inside wanted him to provoke her anger further and push her to the point of snapping. Every time she was pushed far enough she'd turn inside out with an explosion of emotions and for one reason or another, he found amusement in it. Katara grumbled something inaudible. She was on the edge. Zuko smirked a little, glancing over at her. He turned his stare back across the room. Her anger with him caught the attention of a few people in the room. A small group of boy eyed her, interest at its peak and seconds away from leading them to simple introductions. His eyes narrowed. Every time boys eyed her, a strange and uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach as he watched. Katara grumbled again as a server stepped into Zuko's line of vision. "Could I get anything for you and your girlfriend?" He asked nonchalantly. Katara's ears perked up.

"No." Zuko looked around him at the group again. The server shrugged and moved on. There was a silence again but ended sooner than he expected. 

"You said I was your girlfriend." A strange tone lingered in her voice.

"No I didn't." He looked over at her. She stared at him suspiciously.

"He said I was your girlfriend." Katara pointed out.

"I know." Zuko shrugged.

"You could have said something." Irritation was returning faster than anticipated.

"It doesn't matter." He narrowed his eyes, fed up with the rise and fall of her anger, "It's not like he cares."

"Well," Katara stood up, her hands in tight fists, "Maybe I care." She quickly spun around and walked out of the shop and down the street. Zuko looked around, taking it in for a moment and realized what she said. He jumped up and quickly followed after her. She was half way down the street before he was able to catch up. 

"Wait." He said, just barely behind her.

Katara stopped and turned around, flustered as ever, "What? What do you want, Zuko? Let me guess, you want to tell me you're sorry and you just wanted him to go away. Then you're going to say you didn't mean to make me angry and apologize for that too like it makes it better. Is that what you want?" Her eyes filled up with tears to match the natural hue as her voice rang out bitter.

Zuko looked away as though she'd slapped him. He squinted at the ground and then turned his eyes back up to her, "No…"

"Just leave me alone!" She turned around and hurried down the street again. Zuko groaned and followed her again. She rounded a corner and he went around it as well. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. Katara turned around, looked at him with tears falling down her face, "Let go!" She pulled against him. 

"No." Zuko pulled her forward.

"Stop it!" Her voice wobbled as the tears flooded down from her eyes. The harder she pulled, the more she fought, backing into the wall in resistance. Zuko took a deep breath and stepped forward, covering her mouth and pressing her against the wall. She gasped loud, now pushing against him.

"Calm down." He stared right into her eyes, close enough she had nowhere else to look except directly at him. The rise and fall of her chest pushed against his arm and hand, which remained locked around her wrist. Something moved under his palm and suddenly a sharp pain shot up his to his shoulder as her teeth clenched down on his hand. He cringed and pressed harder for a moment and then stared at her, aggravated by her fighting. Zuko took a deep breath, "I'm going to let go, please don't fight me." He released her wrist and uncovered her mouth as he stepped back. Katara took a deep breath as her hand fell to her side and she slid down the wall, slumping on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees, the tears continued as though they had no end. Zuko lowered himself, propped up on his toes in front of her, "Are you okay?" She lowered her head in her arms and sulked. He sighed and moved to her side, putting an arm around her quivering shoulders and a hand on her arm nearest to him, "I'm sorry." His voice was soft and low. 

"Why won't you let me help you?" Katara brushed the tears away, turning slightly towards him.

"I know you want to help, but I don't think you can find someone for me." He looked down as though caught up in thoughts and memories. His voice was calm and hushed. The stillness set in around them and the ambient bustle of people faded from background to forefront as her tears ended. Her legs slid down a bit and she found herself resting against his side, comforted by his lingering presence. Zuko sat back against the wall, leaving his arm around her and letting the other rest on his propped up knee, "Why do you keep try to find a girlfriend for me?"

Katara looked over, "No one wants to be alone."

"I know, but for right now, I don't need to be looking for anyone." He glanced over at her before returning his gaze to the opposite wall. 

She sighed and wriggled her fingers together against the red material covering her lap, "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure," He shrugged.

"Aang said you really cared about Mai, did you love her?" She squeaked out the end part.

Zuko's eyes narrowed and then turned to her slowly, contemplating it, "No. I cared about her, a lot, but I don't think I loved her."

Katara smiled weakly and returned to fiddling with her fingers, "So, if you were in love with someone, how would you know?"

"Why do you want to know?" He lifted his eyebrow, intrigued by the sudden direction of questions. 

"Curious…" Katara shrugged and looked over. Taken by surprise, he lifted his hand to his chin, eyes toward the sky and thought about it for a minute. 

"I think you'd just be able to feel it." He looked over with a smile.

"I wonder what it'd be like…" She trailed off as she turned her eyes to the clear sky.

"My uncle told me it's the greatest feeling you could ever have to see that person for just a moment." Zuko looked over at her with a grin pulling on his lips, catching her bright blue eyes as they turned to him, "He said you'll do anything for that one person, even if it hurts."

"You uncle must be a real charmer." She smiled.

"He is…" Zuko's head dropped, embarrassment filled his face as he thought back to the countless instances of his uncle flirting with every woman they met. Shaking his head, he cleared away the thoughts, "When I was little, I asked him how I'd know if I loved someone and he said I'd just know. That when you look that person in the eyes, you can just see it." He stared at the opposite wall, hearing the words of his uncle float through in a cloudy memory. 

"I guess if you love someone, you wouldn't have to tell them." She smiled as she stared down in her lap, glancing only for a moment at him. Zuko looked over at her, seeing the quick glance and a warm smile spread across his face as he watched her. Katara looked over at him, a blush snuck up again. Their eyes met and held steady for a long moment. Zuko's eyes nervously shifted away first. It'd been a long time since he'd looked at someone that way, just for the sake of looking. His heartbeat echoed loud in his ears. Katara turned back to her lap; she could hear the pounding in her chest so clear that all other noise was blotted out. It was a strange feeling that crawled up her spine and thumped in her chest. "We should go check on Aang." She said quietly.

Zuko looked over at her, gave a nod and stood up. His hand opened toward her. Katara smiled and took hold as he pulled her up with no effort to take a step back. Their hearts still beat louder than the surrounding sounds and now their eyes met, not far from each other. They'd been here before, at the Western Air Temple. The memories from that first change rushed by like strong gust of wind. 

* * *

_**A/N**: Wow, I am SO disappointed in myself! Another cliffhanger?! Bad self! Bad!! Sarah went home for the holiday so she's not here to scold me. Pooey. Anyway, Thank you everyone for you lovely comments!! I really enjoyed reading them! There's been a lot of uproar over that little joke I pulled. I'd like to say SORRY!! I didn't mean to scare you people! SORRY!! Moving right along, There's been a lot of convincing talk in those comments too. I may have been persuaded to a longer committment (you could possibly put money on it...). But We'll just have to wait and see when i get to chapter 10. _

_One last thing: It's probably my fault for this - as my A/N are terribly interesting and all, but mostly I get comments about what I say here in the italics. there were a number of things I was hoping my readers would comment about in the last chapter and I just didn't see it (with the few exceptions...) so I'm a bit disappointed. Also, please, please, **PLEASE**, stop telling me to update soon. I WILL. I'm doing my best! I've been very busy with academics, doctor visits, homework, social relationships (family, romance, etc), and finally earning my black belt in TKD. (I've very proud of this...If you want to know, go ahead and ask.) So you should really just be grateful that I'm able to get them up as fast as I have been..._

Now, i don't mind if you make comments about my A/N this time because this chapter is a bit on the dry side, so it's understandable but I hope in the last two chapters I get a bit more. Sorry to come down hard. AGAIN - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER!!

_Peace-Love,_

_Amy._


	9. Chapter 9 The Riddle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_**A/N**: This chapter is absolutely fluff-tastic. That's the best way to put it. Also, please note this is the one and only, and probably last time, i ever post two chapters in one day. I only did this because I love my readers. You guys rock. This chapter is what many Zutara fangirls have been waiting for and I hope you like it. Enjoy!_

_Amy._

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**  
_Chapter 9 – The Riddle_

The group gathered around the table. It had been a long time since they ate at a diner or anywhere else. Everyone listened intently as Aang shared his experience of mastering the Avatar State. They ate and chatted together. It was as though there were a big happy family reuniting after a long day apart. Now and again, Aang would show off little aspects of his bending improvement since he opened the final chakra, which he made a point to avoid talking about. It was clear to everyone that something about him had changed since he left and those who knew chose not to say what difference they saw in him. As soon as the meal started, it seemed to end and night pulled over the sky and a few clouds rolled in from the distance but not enough to threaten rain. 

They returned to the apartment and Aang continued to share his wisdom and adventures with the group. The night grew old and one by one they fell asleep. Toph had reclined against the wall and soon her face fell forward in exhaust and eyes slipped shut. Sokka sat next to her, his head flopped to the side and drool hung ominously over her head and just barely clung to the corner of his mouth. Teo rested his head in his palm with The Duke curled in his lap. At one point or another, Haru had either fallen over asleep or stretch out on the floor and accidentally fell asleep. Either way, he was far off in dream world. Katara had nodded off and collapsed against Zuko's shoulder. Only he and Aang remained awake when they noticed everyone else fast asleep. One night awake didn't bother either of them, it was prolonged nights of sleeplessness that put them out of their minds and worried everyone around. Katara moved slightly in her sleep, scooting ever closer to the older boy. He looked over at her as her eyes floated around under the lids in a distant dream. A small smile tugged on her lips. 

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Aang stared as well.

"I don't know." Zuko answered modestly. 

"She looks happy…" Aang trailed off, looking around the room. Zuko remained silent, watching her sleep. He sighed a tired feeling coming on without warning, "It seems like you guys have been spending a lot of time together." Zuko's eyes shifted to the Avatar, meeting the grey hues of a naturally born airbender, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, she needs someone to be there for her." He smiled, looking at her, but it quickly faded, "I just sort of wish it was me…"

"She cares a lot about you." Zuko interjected.

"Not in the same way…and I can't let my feelings for her effect my responsibilities to end this war…" His words trailed away again. It was something no one spoke about but knew the reality of the situation. The chance of Aang having to give his life was higher than anyone wanted to admit and every day the comet drew closer, the less anyone wanted to talk about the war. 

"You never know what will happen." Zuko turned to Aang. The younger boy stretched and gave him a look of disagreement. 

The Avatar sighed, "I've known Katara for a long time, and I've seen that look before. I know she cares about me, but she cares about you in a way I hoped she would for me."

"We're just friends…" He looked over as she shifted around, turning a little on his shoulder. 

"Are you sure?" Aang watched her movement and caught a small smile sneaking across the older boy's face. 

Zuko stared at her, knowing the Avatar could see the grin forming and sighed, "No."

A silence fell between them. They were tired and sleep was tugging their eyelids against their will. Aang stretched out his legs in an attempt to keep awake, "This might seem strange, but sometimes I feel like we've known each other for a long time. I know we have, but I mean longer than that." He propped himself back on his arms, "It's like we've be friends for lifetimes…"

"I understand." Zuko nodded sleepily.

Aang looked around, searching for something to talk about, "Did you know Avatar Roku got married and had kids?"

"Yes." He stared, unimpressed by the knowledge.

"Really…?" He scratched the back of his head, "I didn't think anyone else knew." Zuko frowned and looked away. Aang raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Wait, no one else knows about that…"

He took a deep breath, his eyes turning up and flashing in the candle light. His stare was steady and serious, "It's something the Fire Nation has been covering up for a long time…"

"Covering up what?" Aang leaned forward, intrigued. 

"My great grandfather Sozin started this war—

"I know." Aang interrupted. 

Zuko gave him a displeased glare and continued, "He started the war," He looked away and thought about his words carefully before turning back to the younger boy, "My other great grandfather tried to stop him." Aang stared blankly, somehow missing the obvious connection between the two deceased men. Zuko's shoulder's dropped. Katara grumbled in her sleep. They looked at her and then at each other. His voice lowered, quieter than before, "My other great grandfather was Avatar Roku."

The words took a minute to sink in but when they did, Aang was on his feet clutching his chest, "Wait, you mean I'm your great grandfather?"

"Not exactly…" Zuko cringed at the idea of the younger boy being a great grandfather to anyone without being old and wrinkled. 

Aang took a few deep breathes and sat back down, "So, we're sort of related, I guess."

"Something like that…" He looked over at Katara as she wrapped her arms around his, pulling it close to her chest with a force weak enough he could have easily slipped away without being noticed. Aang mulled over their relationship in his head a few times, rocking back and forth determining if it meant they were something like brothers or something like cousins. He hadn't reached a conclusion as he stood up, dusting himself off. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed now…" Aang looked over his newly revealed spiritual relative and the girl clinging onto him, "You know if you moved her, she won't wake up. She sleeps like Sokka." He jutted a thumb in her brother's direction. The droplet of drool seemed to glide closer towards the top of Toph's head the longer the night pushed on. 

"I know." Zuko replied, looking up at the younger boy.

"Alright…Well, good night, Zuko…" Aang held up an open palm and trudge down the hall and pushed into a small room. The thump he made hitting the mattress echoed in the room and down the short hall. 

Katara blinked, the sun colored the room and stung as she lifted a hand, rubbing away the sleepy residue. Sokka turned around from his place in the kitchen, where he should never be allowed. The last time the group let him cook, they had a festival of meat including meat sculptures. To everyone else they looked like a pile of animal cooked together in an abstract shape, but to Sokka it looked like a moose-lion, platypus-bear, and his favorite of them he deemed the Unagi. Her brother strutted over with a piece of food in hand. He looked at her and then to the side. Katara looked to her side at this motion. Zuko's head hung limp, one arm on his knee and the other leaned up against her. She looked up at her brother as he took a bite of his apple, "I wouldn't wake him up." Sokka said, meeting his sister's stare. She smiled a little and then looked back at the sleeping boy. Her brother stood up straight and turned around, "What do I know, he's your boyfriend; you can do whatever you want."

"Sokka…" Katara shot him a glare, grumbling as quietly as possible. A strange noise came from somewhere under his long dark hair. She turned back to him and tilted her head, trying to peek at his face. After a long pause, Katara looked at Sokka, "I think he's awake…"

"I don't think he is, Katara." Her brother continued eating his apple as he stared down at the spread of maps on the table. 

"I'm not sure." She reached over and pushed back his hair. 

Toph walked in and stopped, "You know he's faking, right?"

"What?" Katara turned away, her hand slipped down in front of his face.

"He's awake. I can tell." She shrugged and walked over to Sokka, stealing the apple from his hand and taking a bite, "Thanks." She held it out as though to return it. He looked at the apple, and then at the blind girl. With a small shrug he took the apple back as she wandered out the door. 

Katara lifted his hair again and stared at him, trying to figure if Toph was lying or if he was really just pretending to be asleep. Sokka fused with the maps, picked them up and left the kitchen, grumbling about something war related. His sister leaned forward toward the possibly sleeping boy at her side. She stopped, close enough to hear his breath and nearly feel his heart beating with her hand holding back his hair. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, staring directly at her as though he knew she'd been there the entire time, "What are you doing?"

"So you were awake." She stared blankly at him, though she wanted desperately to smile.

"I know." He reached up cautiously and pulled her hand away from his hair and brought it down on the other side of his waist, "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing?"

Katara smiled and looked down towards her legs, "I was just trying to figure out if you were sleeping; that's all." She tried to hide the blushing, knowing well that she was hoping he was asleep so she could watch him while he dreamed. After a moment she turned back to him to speak but something seemed to catch in her throat as her eyes met him again. Her heart raced as it had for a few days with their every passing glance. 

"Well, I'm awake." He smiled and so did she before looking away again. She lifted her hand and moved it back to her lap and turned around, placing her back against the wall. Zuko looked over at her, "You fell asleep last night."

"I know…it was an accident." Katara smiled weakly, a bit ashamed at her inability to stay awake with everyone else and listen to Aang's excitement about using all four bendings at once. She couldn't recall falling asleep but she knew it happened long before she wanted. 

"You were tired." He shrugged, not minding where she had fallen asleep.

She thought about the long night, the excitement that buzzed in the air with Aang's return and then looked over at Zuko, confused but a smile peeked through, "Wait, why were you faking?"

"I wasn't faking." He stood up, denying such an accusation to his character. 

"You were awake." Katara jumped to her feet.

"I know." He reminded her.

"So you were faking." She put a hand on her hip pretending to be annoyed.

"No." Zuko walked out toward the kitchen, looking around for something to eat.

"If you weren't faking, what were you doing?" She walked up behind him as he stared down at a small basket of assorted fruits. 

He reached down and pulled an apple out and turned around. Zuko stared down at her, holding the apple up as though it were a prize, eyeing her close proximity which started from the first day he joined the group but in the form of threat. He smirked, "I was asleep, before you touched me." He stepped off to the side and then walked passed her to the other room. 

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She followed behind him, nearly on his heels.

He took a bite of the apple and looked over his shoulder, "I don't talk in my sleep." His voice seemed to suggest that it was something she did instead. 

Katara groaned, throwing her fist to the side. Sometimes he was as frustrating as Sokka about answering questions. Other times, like this, he was even better than her brother at getting under her nerves. She took a deep breath, "I meant when you woke up." He shrugged as he continued to wander around the apartments, apparently searching for something though he wasn't known for losing things. She raised an eyebrow, noticing his lack of response, "What are you looking for?"

Zuko stopped and looked at her with a strange smile. Aang walked down the stair and through the hall, suddenly pausing between the waterbender and firebender. He looked back and forth, noticing the boy's peculiar grin and the girl's flustered expression, "I don't think I want to ask." He said sleepily as he continued to the door. Aang turned around for a moment, "I'm going to work on airbending for a while." He didn't wait for a response and walked out the door, quietly closing it as he stepped through. 

They turned back to each other after the bizarre interruption. The moment was lost and Zuko dropped his head, returning to his search, swinging his head back and forth as he strolled around the room. Katara watching him for a while, the conversation running over in her mind, "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do." He said nonchalantly. 

"Oh really, then what did I say?" Katara crossed her arms, challenging him with a little smirk.

Zuko stopped his searching and turned around, facing her somewhat surprised she'd dare to ask. He sighed, "It's not important." He quickly walked toward the door. She caught up and stepped out in front of him, block his escape. Her eyes stared at him, begging to know what she might have revealed in front of their friends. Zuko lifted his eyebrow, "What are you afraid you said?"

"Nothing, I just want to know…" Katara's eyes narrowed. The door behind her opened and the small blind girl ducked in under her arm.

"She's lying." Toph said as she passed and disappeared up the stairs. 

Zuko flashed a smile as though he knew she was lying even without the blind girl's inconvenient assistance. His arms folded over his chest, smugly. Katara looked around desperately for a way out of her dishonesty. She spotted a bucket, quickly summoned forth the water and bended it into a whip, knocking him onto the ground, drenching his clothes from the inside out. He looked up at her, shocked at her attack. She smirked as though she won. Zuko stood up again and rung out the corner of his outer layer, "Alright, I'll tell you what you said." Katara lost her focus, letting the water fall to the ground. He walked over to her, stopping in the doorframe. Zuko looked her over. She seemed helpless as she longed to find out what she said. He smirked as he had a long time ago, "On second thought, I won't tell you." With that, he stepped out the door and into the bright daytime light. The warmth darted through the coolness of his wet clothes and drew out the water. He could have easily used firebending to get rid of it, but the coolness was a relief to the heat of the summer day. Footsteps followed close behind as he slowly strolled down the street.

"You're a terrible person, you know that?" Katara glared at the back of his head. Zuko turned around, recognizing the words she'd said in the catacomb prison. She put a hand on her hip, mocking the stance she once had but her eyes told a different story. Though she sounded angry, she knew she wasn't more than frustrated. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him like she used to the second he appeared. He was nice to her and listened. When she fought his every word, he always took her anger and waited for her to calm down. It reminded her of Aang, but she never treated him like a child, and the few times she dared to try, he made it clear he wouldn't accept it like everyone else. In that respect, he was like Jet. Katara could feel a warm blush on her cheeks surfacing the longer they stared at each other. He was older than everyone else and acted like a leader; it seemed natural that he and Jet had been friends with having much in common. Katara let her hand drop and looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry about it." Zuko said quietly as he walked up to her. 

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand." She let her shoulders fall forward, trying to accept her own words. 

"Come on," He stood in front of her, both staring at the ground, "Let's get some tea." They turned and walked down the road to the place they visited the previous day. The mornings were slow and few people were out or about. The shop was nearly empty and the server walked around, cleaning tables and humming to himself. He looked up as they stepped in and took a seat at a small round table. The man walked over in a hurry and stared down at them for a moment before clearing his throat and taking their orders. With a quick nod, he darted off to the back room.

Zuko looked around at the few people sipping their tea as it grew cold, "What about him?" He pointed towards a boy around their age, lounging in a chair and daydreaming with a cup of tea. Katara looked at him and then back at Zuko a bit confused. He smiled deviously, "Do you like him?"

"He doesn't really look like my type." Her eyebrow lifted and a smile started to shine through. She watched him as he scanned over the room, occasionally catching eyes with her and then quickly darting away. Katara's heart beat hard in her chest and suddenly she felt uncomfortable but not in a way she was upset about. He had the power to hurt her, physically and emotionally, but he never did or even made an attempt to try. When she cried, he would find her and hold her close until it stopped and waited until she was ready before letting go. She fidgeted in her seat at the thought. Her smile grew across her lips; a part of her wanted desperately to break out in tears just so he would hold on to her and make her feel safe. The server returned with their tea and set it down, quickly dashing off again and returning to cleaning the table.

Zuko's eyes met her, stared at her staring at him. He smirked as though planning something. She lifted her cup and took a cautious sip. He watched her every movement before deciding to speak as she set her drink back on the table, "I think you'd be happier not knowing."

"I was dreaming; it's probably not important." Katara shrugged, trying to let it go.

"You smiled…when you were asleep." He leaned forward over the table.

"It was a good dream." She sat back in her seat for a moment. Zuko smirked, sitting back in his as though satisfied that she admitted to something unknowingly. Katara straightened and then leaned forward suspiciously, "Wait, what exactly did I say?"

He smiled and took a sip of tea. The dream was anything but what she expected. The longer she was awake, the more it faded from her memory. Though, there were a few aspects she hoped she hadn't spoken aloud and fear she had and he heard it. Her mind drifted away as her eyes floated down into a dead stare with the hot liquid in her cup. Questions shot by at high speeds. The dream seemed real. It was strange and pleasant; she was sitting somewhere quiet, unlike any other place she'd seem and Zuko was there next to her. People were gathered around, Aang and Sokka eating cookies as though they were the last to ever be made. She smiled at the boy next her, looking older than usual and his hair much longer. Katara blinked a few times, pulling out of her daydream. Perhaps that was the moment she had smiled in her sleep. Either way, she could only remember twice when she spoke and of those times, she hoped she hadn't said them aloud.

Zuko sighed and stood up, dropping a Fire Nation coin on the table, "Let's go." She set down her tea and followed him out of the shop. 

"You're never going to tell me what I said, are you?" She followed close to his side, occasionally bumping into him. 

"I'll tell you, I promise." He smiled and then turned back to the path ahead. The right words eluded him and how to go about telling her the revealing things she said was more than a challenge. Katara spoke twice, close together, while she was asleep as he moved her against the wall. The timing couldn't have been better. For a brief moment he had though she was awake, but looked down and noticed she was far away dreaming with her head resting against his chest. 

They walked down and sat on the knoll just before the banks of the beach. The grass was long and swayed in the near constant breeze. Katara brushed her loose hair back and it waved with the grass. Zuko turned to her, watching her stare out toward the ports, "I'll tell you."

"You don't have to, Zuko." She smiled. Sitting next to him was enough for her to know whatever she said didn't worry him and didn't keep him from speaking to her. 

"I know…" He trailed off, trying to find a way to tell her that she said his name and the words that followed not far after. It was strange to be at a loss of words. He leaned back on his arms, one slightly behind her back. It became habit for them to sit side by side and nearly hip to hip. He would get angry; she'd calm him down. She'd try to take control; he'd save her from being overbearing. It was as though they balanced each other. He sighed and looked over at him, feeling her stare. His voice caught in his throat. Katara smiled, waiting patiently for the reveal. He felt his arm behind her give slightly, the space between closed at just a breath away.

"Hey, you guys, group meeting!" Sokka called from the street, knowing perfectly well what he was interrupting and had no intention of apologizing. Toph stood next to him, amused by the situation. Zuko and Katara turned around quickly as though nothing had happened and stared up at them. The Water Tribe warrior crossed his arms, "You two better be there in less than five minutes." His voice was somewhere between serious and threatening before he and Toph turned around and walked away.

Zuko looked over at the girl by his side, his face flushed. Katara's hand wrapped around her upper arm as she glanced at him and then looked away, knowing how close they were for just a moment. He looked down at the ground and swallowed hard, "You said my name…"

"I know…" She smiled; the red in her face was obvious from the street. Neither had to say anything else to fill in what else she said in her sleep. Zuko didn't know what she dreamed about, but he was glad to be a part of it. Katara glanced back at him, wondering if he knew that she dreamed about a moment they almost had before Sokka stepped in. Either way, there was a group meeting to accidentally forget about. 

_**A/N**: Holy crap, another one where they come close but don't kiss. You're killing me here!! I had to do it, folks. You know I had to and you'll appriciate it later. I know I named this one "the riddle" but the song doesn't seem to match (for all you who figured it out...if you didn't you can just ask for the song list for this series and I'll be more than happy to give it to you.) Anywho, the reason for the misalignment is because I did in fact write this to a different song, didn't like how it ended and changed the song and then ending. In case you were wondering, it was going to be "Don't want to miss a thing." but the lameness and the horrible cliche overpowered me and I couldn't do it. As a result, you get this mismosh experience I like to call Chapter 9.  
PLEASE: Leave comments on both chapters! It helps me when its organized. thank you!!Anyway, i really feel depressed over the end of this series coming so quickly. Chapter 10 is going to be LONG. No joke. It's going to be a lot and it's going to be LONG. I'm still on the fence about continuing after that, you'll have to give me better input when I actually finish this thing off. I must admit it's going to be hard to say farewell to this one...and to the readers of it... (if you haven't guessed, I'm going on haitus for a bit when i'm done with ch10, but I will be back)My A/N for the next chapter is going to be long too, and it will be very special. So please, look forward to it.  
__Peace-Love,_

_Amy._


	10. Chapter 10 Blue Birds Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, nor do I profit from this in any way. **

_**A/N:**_ _Alright folks, this is the big finale. It's been a great time with the coments and watching the views absolutely sky rocket day after day. I didn't think this story would go as far as it did, but I'm glad everyone's enjoyed it so much. Anyway, Just so you know before you get aboard and read this thing. NO! THEY DID NOT KISS BETWEEN CHAPTERS. That's just incase there was any confusion there. Please check the end notes for a special surprise!_

* * *

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**  
_Chapter 10 – Where Blue Birds Fly_

The plans were finalized that night and before the sun rose again, they were on the move to free the prisoners. Not soon after, the time came for the second invasion. Sokka stood in the place of his father and led the troops from across the world. The first invasion had inspired more to aid in the second attack on the capitol and the troops the young Water Tribe warrior commanded were far greater than before. Hakoda took second in command, proud of his son and loyal only to the Avatar.

The battle was long, starting just before day break. The fighters grew tired by late in the day and could barely lift their weapons to continue battling the enemy who were likewise exhausted. Suddenly, a loud roar carried across the city as the grand palace crumbled to the ground. The dust filled the air and Fire Nation soldiers surrendered to their knees. The defeat was clear but only two saw the Fire Lord fall and they pulled themselves from the rubble. Both could barely stand, clinging to rocks and remnants of a prideful nation, stared out at the soldiers who cried with joyous shrills of victory. The war was over and the Fire Nation had fallen.

Iroh tended to those who could walk while women from the Northern Water Tribe started their rounds healing the injured, starting with the most severe. Sokka rounded up the able bodies and collected the prisoners of the defeated nation. Aang sat on a rock, leaning on another, looked to Zuko and smiled weakly with sweat beading down his face and burn marks patching his skin and clothes. Zuko nodded, barely able to bring a smile forward as he rested on a lump of debris. The image of his father burned behind his glazed over eyes. His muscles ached, his chest was heavy and every breath was more painful than the one before. Aang watched his gasp and looked down at his own shaking hands. A terrible feeling turned over in his stomach. The young boy tightly shut his eyes and listened to the booming sound of the final moments play over in his head. The first relief from the fire came from the tears running down his cheeks. Then, with a whimpering cough he choked out something like a laugh. Zuko looked over at the younger boy and made a similar sound as though to confirm what had happened. The pain in his chest grew and his head rolled back on the rock as he stared into the sky filled with dark clouds. He felt the sting of tears rising in his eyes and no other feeling would be so great as to release a cry like the Avatar. Though he waited for it, the tears stayed pooled behind his eyelids.

Katara rushed over to Aang, healing the largest wounds first. A few other healers joined her, trying to save the life of the bravest among them. His strength started to return as many of the wounds began to close. His instructions were clear, "Zuko…Go help Zuko."

Without a second of hesitation, Katara ran to the other boy. One hand lay open and limp on the ground and the other clenching his stomach where burn marks stained his shirt. The sky rumbled as wind forced through the heavy clouds. Over and again, she rolled the glowing water over the worst burns and injuries. He forced himself up, sitting higher than before as she worked on his limp arm. At first, he felt his fingers, and then they moved and then his entire arm felt almost as it did before the battle. Katara pulled his other hand from his stomach and cringed at the sight of the burns. Zuko gasped a few times, feeling the pain return as he tried to relax. Aang limped over, clutching his staff like a crutch and peered down with a worried look that could have killed faster than the burns. Sokka looked over his shoulder and quickly ran over, more worried that Aang was up and walking than about the firebender being injured. Toph followed close behind, with every footstep honing in on his steady heartbeat.

Zuko gasped again, the pain stretching the length of his body. His muscles pulled tight, sending another electric shot up his spine. He groaned and panted, lying against the rock with shut eyes. Katara paused and looked around at her friends. The expression was familiar in a way that made them turn their heads. Toph took a deep breath and put her hand to the ground to make sure she was picking up the right beats and the right breathing. Katara returned to the healing, trying her best. The Water Tribe warrior put a hand on Aang's shoulder, "Come on…" His voice was quiet as though to say it would be better if they left. The younger boy frowned, desperately wanting to stay but followed Sokka's lead and turned away, slowly limping from the scene. Toph closed her eyes with a surprised smile but not a word spoken. She stood up and folded her arms as her smile grew wider the longer she stared into emptiness.

Her hands lifted and she summoned the water back into the skins. Zuko pushed himself up, grumbling words of pain and discomfort as his back rubbed the rough rubble. Katara grabbed his arms and eased him back. His eyes opened, staring at hers as though he'd been asleep for a long time. She smiled to see him responding again. A small tick sound came from the ground and then another, and another, and still more as the sky opened up for the first time in a long time. Zuko smiled through his pain, nearly laughing and still persistent on sitting upright. Katara held onto his arms as tight as she could in an attempt to help him and keep him from hurting himself further. He lifted a hand and placed it on her arm and that hand released, hovering in the air just in case. The rain started to fall harder and began soaking through clothes. Droplets fell from the tips of his hair and down his arms as the water came down harder by the minute. He took a deep pained breath again, fighting the desire to clutch his stomach again. Katara searched his eyes for anything she might be able to do. Zuko lifted his hand from her arm. She looked down at it as though it fell off and onto the ground. It rose slow, met her jaw line and lifted her face to him. Katara's eyes jumped from his hand to his eyes and in a second neither was in sight. A rush of warmth filled her face and a flutter rose from her stomach to her chest and just as she started to register what happened, it ended. Zuko's eyes opened, just enough to see her staring back, a breath away.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Toph said in surprise. Katara and Zuko looked up at her with a blank stare, faces flushed and glowing. Aang and Sokka turned around, then looked at each other wonder what they missed. The blind girl spun around, "It's about time anyways." She walked off, satisfied.

"What did we miss?" Aang asked as she strolled by, gliding her feet through the puddles.

"Oh, nothing…" She said modestly. The boys looked at each other and then back at Toph, quickly following after her to pry out the information.

Katara stood up and offered out a hand, a smirk on her face and red filling her cheeks. He took hold and lifted himself up from the ground, the rain cooling the new burns. Once again, his hand cupped her jaw line, drew her close and took in a small final breath before their lips met. Her arms folded around his shoulders just as his free hand slipped around her waist. The hand across her jaw moved back behind her head and his fingers traced down the long strands of hair, slowly and carefully. When she first found the Avatar in an iceberg and first encountered him, she never would have imagined standing in the ruins of the Fire Nation palace lost in a kiss with him. Aang watched with a knowing, sad smile while Sokka scowled with folded arms. The older boy stared but spoke quietly to the Avatar, "Let's get back to work." Aang looked up at him as he turned around and returned to gathering and packing weapons for the journey home.

Neither was certain who pulled away first, but the cool rain dropped between them and splashed on the ground. The blush receded and vanished. His eyes drifted away, over her shoulder and then back to her. Zuko smiled as though the end of that day was the end of all bad things to come. He leaned forward, quickly kissed her cheek and joined the rest of the group gather belongs and pack them away. Katara turned around, watched him walk away and lifted her fingers to her necklace and placed them gently on the carved gem stone. Yugoda placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll make a fine Fire Lord one day."

She turned around quickly, blush returning to her face, "Zuko?"

The old woman nodded, "General Iroh says Zuko will remain the Prince under him. I'm sure it will be nice for him to have some free time."

Katara looked around at the broken palace littered across the ground, "There's a lot of rebuilding that needs to be done first."

"Even so, he will have plenty of free time. It is the beginning of a new era." She smiled, comfortingly and turned back to her healers and the wounded.

Katara smiled, looking down into the puddle on the ground as raindrops plopped in making small splashes and waves. The rain was slowing at last and the troops were preparing to return home. Aang tossed another bag onto Appa's saddle and picked up a few extra belongings. Sokka carried Toph on to the flying bison and set her down in the saddle and then took a seat next to her, organizing the cargo. Aang climbed up to the bison's head and wrapped the reigns around his horns. Katara walked over and picked up her few belongs, handed them up to her brother and turned around. An awkward silence blocked out the ambient noises swirling around the ruin battlefield as she stared at Zuko. He smiled weakly. It was time to say goodbye.

"I'll see you later…" Katara tried her best to force a smile, though it turned more to a frown.

"Hopefully, soon…" His voice trailed away. The sky started to clear as she climbed up on Appa. The bison lifted from the ground and the group on board waved farewell to their friend.

Soon they were high in the sky and sailing over the sea. Katara leaned against the saddle with folded arms and staring at her feet as though there was something important about them that demanded her fullest attention. Even Aang felt out of sorts without the oldest boy with them. His shoulders hung low for a long time before he turned around to the group, "The rain…It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

Katara looked up with wide eyes but then relaxed. Zuko has said he wanted to stand in the rain after the war was over, and the rain that would come would be hard to forget. She frowned, feeling a swell in her chest, "It was…" Aang sighed and turned back around letting everyone sit in the silence. The every word she said to him ran through her head faster than she could keep up with and each memory from the nights they stayed up together rushed by in her mind. Katara's eyes lifted to her brother, "Where will be when the sun comes up tomorrow?"

"About half way home…we're about a quarter of the way there now. Why?" Sokka raised a suspicious eyebrow.

She sighed, "No reason." Her eyes shifted away, "I can't believe the war is finally over…" Katara raised her fingers to her necklace, placed them down and felt only her collarbone. With a gasp she flattened her hand across her neck and patted down the top of her chest frantically, "My necklace!"

The two boys turned around with wide eyes. Sokka pointed at her, "I thought you said you had everything."

"It must have fallen off before we left!" She searched around the saddle, "We have to go back for it!"

"Are you sure its not here?" Aang jumped onto the saddle and joined the frantic search.

"I was sure I had it when we left." Katara grumbled, frustrated.

Aang jumped back to Appa's head and pulled the reigns, "Alright, we're going back."

Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Avatar Aang and his friends were spotted not far from here." The boy smiled and looked down at the ground. The old man lifted a suspicious eyebrow, "You would not happen to know the reason for the sudden return; would you, Prince Zuko?"

"Perhaps they forgot something." He smiled wider; the tone of his voice was different. It was a sneaky, conniving voice that Iroh believed vanished when he changed sides. Zuko walked away from his Uncle and headed to the highest point of the city, a place he once spent with Mai but those were distant memories. He stared into the dark sky. It was late and soon the sun would rise again. Zuko watched the horizon and then reached into his shirt, pulled out his fist and looked down at it as his fingers unfolded revealing a blue sash with a carved stone attached. Iroh sighed loudly, catching a small glimpse of the fabric.

"It seems there is something that was forgotten." The old man folded his arms into his sleeves. Zuko closed his hand and stared down shamefully. Iroh looked up at the night sky and stroked his beard, "I wonder," He looked at his nephew with a warm smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Was it the necklace that was left behind?" Zuko stared at the ground as the bison yawned, closing in on the flat land.

Appa met the ground and hunched down for his passengers. One by one, they climbed off and greeted Zuko and his uncle. Aang jumped to the ground and bowed before his firebending master, "Flameo!"

He sighed, crossing his arms. Nothing would make the phrase less obnoxious, and the more he said it, the less it caught on. Sokka sighed, bags forming under his eyes, "Alright, can we just find Katara's necklace so we can go to sleep?"

"Oh, Miss Katara lost her necklace that is a shame. Isn't that right, Prince Zuko." He nudged the boy knowing the object pressed tight in his fist.

"It's late; we'll have better luck looking for it in the morning." His eyes shifted slyly to his uncle and then back to the group before him.

"Sounds good to me…" Sokka yawned out the last word, "What about you guys?"

"I don't think its going anywhere…" Toph shrugged, equally as tired.

"Maybe a good night's rest will help. What do you think, Katara?" Aang looked over with round eyes and dark circles hanging under them, begging for rest.

She pushed her hair back, contemplating the risk of leaving it out in the middle of nowhere. Her eyes drifted up from the ground, to her sleepy friends, and then to the gaze Zuko held. She smiled, blushing lightly. Iroh looked back and forth from his nephew and the waterbender. His eyebrow lifted, curiously unaware. Katara turned her attention to Aang, "I guess one night wouldn't hurt."

Iroh nodded slowly, catching another quick exchange between the two and then looked at the rest of the war heroes that seemed not to notice. He unfolded his arms, "I'm sure you would like a place to stay. If you come with me, I will show you to a place you can stay for the night." Sokka and Aang looked at each other and walked over to Iroh, Toph followed close behind. Soon the group vanished down the hill and around a small bend.

Katara searched her bag again, desperately trying to find the necklace. She threw the bag down and stood up, angry with herself for having lost such a precious heirloom. She looked up at the sky with a sad sigh. Zuko stepped behind her, wrapping an arm around her in a way he hadn't done since his loyalty to his father. Katara looked down with a gasp. With a smirk, he leaned forward resting his arms on her shoulders, "I believe this is yours."

She reached up, wrapping a hand around the necklace, "How did you—?" He kissed her cheek and stepped back, turned around and headed down toward the rest of the group. After a moment of staring at it she spun around, "Wait, Zuko…" He stopped and stared at her. She looked down and then back to him, "You stole it again." The boy turned his eyes away, ashamed of his act. Katara walked up with a small forgiving smile, "Thank you." With a free hand, she reached up, cupped his face, and gently kissed his cheek.

"You wanted to see the sun rise after the war was over." He said quietly.

"Is that why—

"Come with me." Zuko grabbed her hand, squeezed tightly and pulled her around a different bend from the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" She stumbled along just on his heels.

"It's a surprise." He looked back, flashing a quick smile as he ducked into a cave, bringing her hand closer to his side.

"What about everyone else?" Katara hurried along, holding tight on his hand. He glanced back for just a second and blatantly ignored her question. The cave went on for a long time, though it was well lit with torches and small fires lining the walls. Their shadows danced up and down the dark walls before a light started to grow at the far end. It was the glow of the natural night peeking in through the opening. They stepped out onto a sandy beach, the waves crashing against the rocks at the edge of the water. Just off in the distance, sky and sea met blending together with a strange orange tint. The sun was starting to rise already. Katara's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face.

They sat down in the white sand and watched the glowing fiery orb climb up the pale sky as though coming out of the ocean. Zuko looked over, her eyes looked on the horizon and shimmering with happiness. He put an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his side. Katara pressed into him, giving only a small glance of joy. There was little to be said either way. Soon she would leave again, go off with Aang and her brother and Toph. It was unfair and Zuko wanted anything to have that moment at sunrise to last. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation, an adult in the eyes of all nations and yet he had no control over the one thing he cared about at that moment.

Katara's chest pounded and she knew tears would return to her eyes when she had to say goodbye again. She was still a child in her tribe and to the other nations. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't stay on the beach watching the sunrise. She had only part of a year left until she could be seen as an adult and would no longer be bound to home. It felt as though her stomach bottomed out as she clung to Zuko's shirt.

Her fists tightened and pressed against his chest. He looked down at the tension in her hands and knew she didn't want to leave any more than he did. For a long moment, he simply watched her switching back and forth from happy to nearly crying as the sun continued its rise. Katara looked up at him, closer than she expected with noses nearly touching. A strange pull took over and she leaned forward. Zuko smiled as he met her half way, their lips just touching.

"I take it you didn't really lose your necklace." A familiar voice broke the silence.

"Sokka…?" She spun around, embarrassed by the moment her brother caught.

"I understand…" He said almost depressed. Though he wasn't comfortable with the idea of leaving his little sister in the Fire Nation with a boy just older than himself who'd taken a liking to her, he knew he would never be able to tell her she couldn't stay. Sokka backed up with raised hands, "Sorry I interrupted, please, continue." He turned around and walked into the cave.

"I want you to stay here." The words snuck out in a breath. Zuko clamped his jaw shut not a second after to keep any other thoughts he might have safely locked inside his mouth.

"I don't know…" Katara looked away knowing full well the trouble she would be in if she did and the misery she would have if she didn't stay. Her words trembled and it came out as more of a rejection than a confirmation.

Zuko glared at the ocean and then looked over at her as she muddled around with the idea. He'd let opportunities to do the right thing escape before and he wasn't about to let this one add on to his list of regrets, "It wasn't a question."

"What?" Katara looked up, surprised by the change in tone.

"I want you to stay here…with me." The last two words trembled from his lips as his eyes shifted away nervously. Something inside told him that if his uncle knew what he just said, the old man would keel over right then and there.

"What are you saying?" She turned completely to face him. Katara and Sokka were close and she knew if he ever said that to a girl, there were implications beyond just a visit. Zuko's eyes shifted over to her. He wasn't one to repeat, let alone a third time.

"I don't want you to leave." His voice dropped.

"I'll come and visit as much as I can…" She placed a hand over his, trying to comfort him and herself with the reality that she couldn't stay.

"Why can't you just stay here?" He was nearly begging.

"I'm still just a kid, I can't just stay here." Katara said softly. Zuko shifted his stare to the ocean, the thought running over in his mind.

"Two years…" He said quietly and looked back at her with sad eyes, "Visit for two years and then decide on the first day of summer."

"Zuko…" She placed her fingers on the stone of her necklace, a smile at last appeared and an agreement was reached.

They returned to the group and the last of morning was spent saying farewells. Appa flew off again and just as before, Zuko stayed behind surrounded in the ruins of the Fire Nation Palace. Day after day, new workers and prisoner-soldiers cleaned the city and worked for the other nations to restore them to the rightful way. Iroh drew out plans for a new palace, keeping some of what remained but the colors changed. Instead of the black and red, the new building was white and gold and red. It brightened everything as it was constructed. In just over a year, it was finished.

Meanwhile, Omashu was restored and the Northern Water Tribe helped rebuild the life of the Southern Water Tribe. Hakoda occasionally stepped down from being the chief, his age was beginning to show, and let Sokka handle the tribe's affairs. The young warrior grew a lot in two years and was looking more and more like his father. Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors were constantly busy, and yet she somehow always managed to find time to visit the Southern Water Tribe, mostly Sokka. Aang had a few dramatic and unexpected growth spurts. The Water Tribe warrior was having a hard time adjusting to being able to look him square in the eyes. Toph remained on the short side, but a curvy girly figure started to show. She resented it. Every time she visited, she reminded everyone that just because she looked girly didn't mean she wasn't as tough as she's always been. Aang challenged it once and never did a second time even though he technically let her win. Katara started teaching waterbending with Pakku, his age finally getting the best of him, and it kept her busy and grounded for the full two years.

She raised her arms in a circle, the small children mimicked her every move. Katara moved her foot forward and extended her arms. The small children copied the move with ease. One day they would use water instead of simply walking through the motions, but they were still young and didn't need to learn to fight in a time of fortune and peace. Sokka applauded as the children swiftly moved through the steps without guidance. His sister looked up from her students. He smiled and folded his arms, "I have a surprise for you and I think you're going to like it."

"It's not more whale jerky is it?" She lifted a suspicious eyebrow. The last few times he had a surprise it was something eatable and meaty.

"No, but good guess," He smiled cunningly, "Come on, I'll show you." Sokka waved a hand and led her back to their small home. They walked into Sokka's makeshift disaster of a study. He picked up a rolled paper and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She eyed the gold ribbon tied carefully around the parchment.

"It's a letter." Sokka leaned against the desk, "Read it."

Katara untied the ribbon, tossed it aside, unrolled the paper and quickly scanned over it. Her eyes nearly popped from her head as she read a second, third, fourth time before finally looking back at her brother, "Zuko's coming."

He smiled brightly, "I know. Some of the scouts spotted his ship a few days ago."

"Has it really been two years?" She rolled the piece of paper and carefully sat down, contemplating the situation.

Aang stepped into the room took a look at the siblings and immediately realized something was amiss. He didn't say a word as Sokka beat him to it, "Zuko's back."

"Really…?" A leap of joy rang in his voice, "It's been a long time since I've seen him!"

"It's been a week." Sokka corrected.

"That's a long time!" He argued, his childish ways still lingering.

"I never visited…I promised I would…" She put her head in her hand, "He probably thinks I changed my mind!"

Aang and Sokka glanced at each other, not following what she was saying. The Avatar knelt down beside her, "He doesn't think that, Katara. He's been really busy too. Zuko has an entire Nation to rebuild. It's not easy." She sighed. Aang took a deep breath after her, "It's not a big deal, and he hasn't really changed. He's still the same old Zuko."

"Really…?" Katara looked up.

"Yeah, except he's taller…and his hair's a lot longer…and he looks older now…and—

"I think that's enough, buddy." Sokka patted him on shoulder.

"You're right. I'm going to the ports to watch for him!" Aang waved as he left the snow house.

The ship slowed as it neared the new ports. The flags waved in the cold winds. Though it was summer, no one on board could tell as they shivered near small fires. Zuko stood out on the front deck, staring over the snowy land. The cold air sent chills up and down his spine with every blow of the wind. His face stung like the first time he encountered the tundra landscape. An old man stepped next to him, hands folded into his sleeves and puffs of warm breath escaping his aged lips. He chuckled and reached up, patting the back of the younger man's shoulder, "It's just as lovely as the first time, isn't it, my nephew?"

"Yes, it is…" Zuko's lips turned up in a smile. His scowls had become less frequent the more his father faded from his memory. Iroh had taken full place as the father figure, as well as taking the throne making it clear that his nephew would take it after him. In two years, the Fire Nation had pulled out of the colonies and returned home, the economy suffered immensely but Zuko proved to be a great worldly influence. When he turned his back on his father, it left an impression on the other nations as so they supported the heir and donated resources to help the fallen nation survive. The Dai Li's hypnosis techniques were adopted and used in the rehabilitation of soldiers and followers of Ozai. Even with the enormous improvements and the respect show to Zuko and Iroh, the nations still looked poorly at the Fire Nation. It was the stigma of war and memories that could never be erased.

The ship took port with a loud moan. Aang stared up at the haul of the new ship. No longer were they black and ominous, instead they were a silver grey, the insignia of the Fire Nation painted on the side and used steam instead of sooty fires. A group of waterbenders gathered, freezing the ship in place so the tide wouldn't sweep it out during the guests' stay. The ice climbed up the haul and stopped around halfway to the top. The benders turned to the side of the ship and lifted the snow, forming a staircase. Though it was far from necessary, the guests decided it best to simply thank the benders and continue off the ship. The crewmen wobbled off, trying to find land legs and at least one patch of snow instead of ice. Aang dashed up the staircase, pushing by the men wrapped in blankets. He reached the top and looked around frantically. His eyes stopped on his two friends.

Zuko glanced over, recognized the boy staring at him with a goofy smile, and felt his breath catch in his throat. Aang ran full speed at the firebender and threw his arms around him in a tight hug, "Zuko!"

"Let go!" He pushed against him. They were closer in height these days and it was hard to force the young Avatar away as he used to when they were younger, "I saw you a few days ago. Stop it!"

Aang stepped back and looked him over, "Aren't you cold?" The older boy crossed his arms. The long red robes jittered in the wind as though to say he was cold. The Fire Nation had yet to develop clothes that could keep them warm in the Water Tribes. Aang pulled his parka off and handed it to him, "Here, you can wear mine."

"I'm fine." He said argumentatively.

"Suit yourself." The Avatar shrugged and pulled the heavy coat back over his head, "So what brings you guys out of the palace?"

"That is an excellent question." Iroh eyed his nephew as though he too didn't know what brought about the sudden need to visit the Southern Water Tribe.

"Twinkle-toes, is that you?" A voice interrupted from the cabin.

"Toph…?" Aang tilted his head to the side.

"She was visiting for political reasons when I discovered a certain nephew of mine attempting to escape his responsibilities." The old man looked over at Zuko again, still trying to determine why he was so eager to leave the Fire Nation. Though he was not completely certain, the stare he gave suggested he might have an idea.

"It's good to see you again." Aang hugged the blind girl who'd hardly grown.

"I wish I could say the same." She laughed, giving him a strong punch in the arm. Though she wasn't taller, Toph was as strong as ever.

The group gathered together and walked down to the snow covered ground. Sokka stood, waiting for them. His arms were crossed as they filed in around him. The old man looked around at the growing tribe with a pleased smile, "I see the Water Tribe has prospered since the war ended."

"We've come a long way." Sokka nodded as he looked over the group, noting his unofficially adopted brother eyeing a certain blind girl, completely unaware and blind as she was forced to wear shoes whenever she visited.

"I'm sure everyone has been very busy." Iroh glowed with happiness.

"Yeah, and there's still a lot of work to do. Dad's still out with the new scouts and Bato's been working with the fishers all day." Sokka shrugged as though there was little happening around the rebuilding city.

"That is excellent!" The old man praised, "Perhaps some tea would be in order."

"That'd be great." He smiled at the thought of having a cup of the best tea in the world.

Iroh looked around the group curiously, "Where is Miss Katara?"

The young Water Tribe leader sighed, his shoulders sinking, "She's in her room."

"Why?" Aang jumped in, diverting his eyes.

"I don't know, I think it's a girl thing." He shrugged, "Anyway, she said she's not coming out so it's probably better to just leave her alone."

Zuko looked down, narrowing his eyes at the snow below his feet. Iroh lifted an eyebrow and quickly turned to Sokka, "How about we get started on that tea before it gets too late."

"Sure, you can make it at our house." He turned around nearly strutting as he led the parade of friends to the home made of thick white snow. They group filed in and became comfortable in the limited number of rooms while Iroh and Sokka prepared tea, casually chatting about politics and economy. Sokka had taken well to the role of Chief. His father had trained him well and continued to prepare him for the day he stepped down fully from the position. Zuko looked around at the various rooms; first he identified Sokka's as the messy room covered in maps and trinkets from his travels and a Kyoshi fan hanging on the wall. His mind wandered trying to decide if it was from the time he was dressed up and they fought or if it was from his lady friend. Either way, there was no doubt about it being his room. A small hallway off to the side looked as though it hadn't been there when the home was first created. The doorway offered only a peak at the empty room. The hay mattress bed was the tell tale sign that it belonged to the Avatar. On the other end of the hall was another fairly empty room, but was decorated heavily with furs and weaponry, and something about it was strikingly familiar to Sokka's room. There was no doubt that it belonged to Hakoda. Last was the room between. It sat at just the right angle, he wasn't able to see in but the process of elimination told him it belonged to Katara.

Zuko stood up, everyone caught in conversation seemed not to notice, and walked to the doorway. He leaned against the white snowy frame and looked around the room. It was about as feminine as it could be with furs and souvenirs. Katara ran a brush through her long brown hair. Of all the things she missed during her travels, spending quality time on her appearance was one of them. He smiled, looking her over, her curves had become smoother and even and her figure was something worthy of envy. She set the brush down and turned around. Her eyes jumped wide immediately recognizing the boy in her doorway, "Zuko!" He held his famous curious stare with her. She jumped to her feet and lifted her hands, bending a wall in front of him. Katara sat back down and called out, "Leave me alone!"

The group looked over, hearing the loud thud of the snow wall hitting the ceiling. Zuko glared at it as though she could see him. After a moment, the group resumed their conversations, somewhat tense by the sudden presence of Katara's anger. The firebender pulled his hand from his sleeve and pressed it against the snow wall, melting a hole, enough to step through. Katara watched him as he climbed through the opening and pulled his long red robes straight again. Her arms folded across her chest and hip stuck out to the side as though irritated, "What do you want?" He looked up as he dusted himself off; a flash of a smirk caught her attention sending an uncomfortable chill up her spine. She quickly turned her head to the side, "Just go away."

"Why?" He straightened up, waiting for her to calm down. The thump of Toph taking her shoes off echoes through the house, it was warmer inside and for her sake, Hakoda and Sokka put down stones below the snow. Katara looked over at the boy standing patiently with his hands in his sleeves.

"I know why you're here." She sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides and walked over to him, "I don't think I can come with you." Her eyes stared up.

"I'm not asking for you to stay, just to visit for the summer." His voice dropped. Years ago, it was to stay, but time played a toll and he could only ask for a summer. Even so, the chance she would reject the invitation was high.

"A lot has changed in the past two years…" She stepped forward, the space between closed significantly.

"I haven't changed." He said quietly, watching her every movement.

"Yes you have, Zuko." Katara stared at him sadly, "Look at you! You're so much taller, and you hair's grown out…"

His hands left his sleeves; one reached up and cupped her cheek drawing her closer. Zuko leaned forward a bit, something he had not needed to do when they were younger, and met her in the middle with a kiss. Just as soon as they met, he pulled away for just a moment, "I haven't changed…" The warmth of the words crossed her quivering lips. Katara stepped back, lifted her hands and brought the melted snow back to the doorway, closing the hole. She turned back to the firebender who stared with a bit of surprise at the gesture. With a smile, she reached up and pulled him down to her level, meeting his lips as though craving it. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. Katara grabbed hold of the red robes and pulled off the heavy layers, revealing an outfit matching the one when he first joined the group. She looked him over for a moment before returning to the kiss.

A loud crash interrupted the room full of conversation. Iroh and Sokka looked at each other. The younger man stood up, imagining the endless possibilities as to the cause of the sound. Iroh stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps it would be best if I went first." Sokka lifted and eyebrow and then extended his hands as though to suggest that he'd be more than happy to let him go ahead. Iroh walked over to the walled doorway and cleared his throat. The Water Tribe boy looked at him a bit confused out the frantic sounds on the other side and then looked at the wall. The old man took a deep breath, "Prince Zuko, Miss Katara, there is tea ready if you are interested."

"Alright, thank you!" The waterbender's voice called out first. Then the sounds of muffled snickers followed.

"What are you doing?" Sokka stared, nearly offended at the wall.

"Nothing…!" Katara called back.

"Katara put this wall down right now!" Sokka pointed at the snow barrier.

"Calm down." Iroh put a hand on his shoulder. Aang and Toph joined them at the door.

"I can take it down." The Avatar offered, taking a step back from the group and lifted his arms. As they lowered, the wall came down to the floor.

Iroh's eyes widened. Sokka and Aang looked at each other, noticing nothing amiss and shrugged, walking away from the scene. Toph grinned and crossed her arms, walked away and joined the two boys. The old man stepped into the room, arms folded into his sleeves with a disapproving stare. Zuko's eyes followed him from his place against the wall, casual leaning. Katara stood up from the bed and quickly glanced over at him as she snuck out the room, noting Iroh's expression. The old man looked around the room again, for the most part, there was little to be put out of place, but enough he could easily read that something happened. The fur rug was scrunched against the wall, as if accidently pushed. The blankets across the bed were in disarray and the trinkets on the stand were piled up as if simply scooped off the floor. Zuko's clothes were wrinkled unlike they were when they arrived. His hair was still in a topknot but it was sloppy as though he'd done it himself. It was something he never truly learned how to do. "Just what exactly were you doing?" The old man glared with a lifted eyebrow.

Zuko tried to restrain a smug smile to little success and looked away as a rush of hot blood filled his face, "Nothing."

"Is this why you were so desperate to leave?" He hand left his sleeve and extended with an open palm toward the disordered room suggestively.

"What?" Zuko followed his hand and then looked back at the old man, slightly offended at the suggestion, "No!" His face glowed red giving away the partial lie.

"Are you aware of the repercussions of your actions? If you pursue this, you will lose your right to the throne!" Iroh's arms flailed in the air.

"I know, Uncle." He said quietly.

"You never think these things through!" He pointed finger at him.

Zuko looked up with a glare, "No. I have thought this through. I'd rather give up the throne than live forever alone."

The old man's mouth hung open as though to say something but it closed slowly. He mulled over the statement and looked away feeling somewhat betrayed by his nephew yet again. Iroh shut his eyes and let out a sigh as he turned back to the boy in front of him, standing against the wall as though to be executed, "It is very wise to choose love over power, but our nation needs an heir. I'm running out of summers, Prince Zuko."

He smiled, "I understand." A strange tone echoed in his voice and registered in Iroh's mind just as his nephew hurried out the doorway.

Sokka had Katara sitting on what appeared to be something of a couch with Toph barefoot next to her. It was rare to see Sokka and Aang on the same page regarding the affairs of the headstrong waterbender but this had them in a dead glare and cross-armed. Once more they asked what happened that they may or may not have been interrupting and again she denied that anything was occurring. Toph shook her head, sensing a lie; though it was weak it was still there. Zuko scanned the ground, searching for the words he wanted to say before taking along deep breath.

"Come back with me." He stepped forward, his words broke the interrogation and came out louder than he expected.

"What?" Sokka, Aang and Katara said simultaneously.

Zuko took a few daring steps forward, "I want you to come back to the Fire Nation."

"I don't think so." Sokka turned to him, protective of his younger sister. The older boy glared in his direction as Iroh stepped into the room. Katara looked around at the faces, some objecting while others simply surprised at the invitation. Her brother continued, "After this little stunt, I don't think it'd be in anyone's best interest."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko was taken aback, realizing everyone was accusing him of doing something horribly inappropriate.

"I don't exactly like the idea of you doing anything to my sister." Sokka's eyebrows furrowed deeper together. Though the thought crossed Zuko's mind, two things prevented it from going any further than a simple fantasy. First, she was apparently taking the lead and second, they were abruptly interrupted.

"I didn't do anything." His voice rose, trying to clear his own name.

The group turned to Toph. She shrugged; "He's not lying" They looked over at Katara as she uncomfortable shifted in her seat. The silence increased. Finally, she stood up and stormed out of the house. Everyone looked at each other and before a word was spoken, Zuko had followed her lead in both curiosity and frustration.

She stomped through the snow headed in no particular direction grumbling to herself as though fighting with someone. Zuko followed and gradual closed the space between. She turned around quickly, hearing the snow crunch below his feet assuming it was Sokka there to tell her she was wrong again, "Look—

Her words dropped the second she saw the sad face staring down at her. Zuko slowly turned his eyes away. She reached up, her fingers running along the scarred side and to his hair as though there was nothing different about the two halves of his face, "Zuko…"

"I understand." He said quietly staring out at the snow feeling an ache in his chest he'd never known before.

"I'm coming with you." Katara stared seriously at his turned face.

"What?" He swung around, eyes large with surprise.

"Two years ago, I didn't have a choice. Now I do, and I don't care what Sokka says or anyone else. If you want me to come with you, I will." Her eyes stayed focused.

"If you come with me," His hands slipped around her waist, drawing her close, "You have to stay…" Zuko's voice trailed off.

"I know." She smiled, a blush streaking from one side of her face to the other.

He leaned down, quickly kissing her lips with excitement, "It's going to be hard."

"I can handle it." Katara grinned cunningly.

"I'll lose my birthright." There was something in his voice that was serious. It was the truth of the matter. No one in the Fire Nation would welcome this with open arms, let alone open minds and it would take the wise words of his uncle and time for his people to consider allowing him rights to the throne.

"I won't let that happen." She turned serious as well.

"You can't change the minds of thousands of people." Zuko's voice lowered to a whisper.

"They can't get rid of me." Katara's voice dropped down to a whisper, her face growing more flush than ever before, "I think they know by now you never give up."

"If only it was that easy…" Zuko's eyes turned away, his head lowered and pressed against hers, his hands loosely hanging on her hips.

"They will have to change." A voice broke from behind the two clinging to each other as though the world itself was crumbling below their feet. Iroh smiled, his hands in his sleeves, "As the Fire Lord, I will not permit your birthright to be taken because of such a promising union."

"I'm not saying I'm happy about it, but if this is what you want, I'm all for it." Sokka shrugged, a slight smile tugged on his lips as he gave his approval for her to leave to the former enemy nation.

"Once a traitor always a traitor, I guess." Toph joked with a shrug. Time and again Zuko would work against the interest of this nation and every time it would turn out well. Word of his acts travelled the world on a regular basis and he'd earned the reputation as the unpredictable prince.

"I want you to be happy, and that means both of you." Aang smiled, holding his staff at his side.

It was decided; Katara would leave with Zuko and would stay in the Fire Nation with him. Sokka hated the idea of it, but he knew the more he said no the more she would argue and defy him. That was her nature. Of course, he couldn't just let her go alone and so he packed his things and went on the long trip with them. He knew he'd go home sooner than later, but he wanted to make sure everything started smoothly. Hakoda and Iroh spoke privately for some time and Katara's father joined the journey back to the Fire Nation. Aang came along, knowing he would play a role in the days to come. Toph was left without a choice either way and spent the entire trip nauseated and resting in bed.

Though it was completely unnecessary and what most deemed irrational, only a week passed before Zuko extended his hand to her. Iroh and Hakoda tried their best to prolong the event, holding it off until it was more appropriate and they succeeded for almost four years when the two finally caved and decided to have the ceremonies. Aang stood off to the side and tilted his head, watching the proceedings. Toph nudged him, "What?"

"This might sound crazy, but I think things were suppose to work out this way." Aang smiled. His mind drifted to the visions he once had of Roku's wedding day. There was something strangely familiar to what the previous Avatar had shown him and it was comforting.

"I don't think it could have been put off much longer." The blind girl shrugged, digging her toes into the dirt. A smile came across her face.

"What do you mean?" Aang looked over at the odd expression. The girl didn't say a word. He shrugged and turned back to the wedding ceremony. Iroh glowed with a pride that couldn't be paralleled while even though Hakoda was on the brink of tears, he was the happiest a father could be for his daughter. Sokka, though he denied it the rest of the day, was just as happy. With a final kiss, the ceremony ended.

Everyone stood around talking, munching on cookies and chatting with the two centers of the celebration. Toph strolled over to Katara who was surrounded by girl from the Fire Nation who couldn't help but envy her. The blind girl pushed through, grabbed her arm and pulled her from the crowd. They sighed in disappointment. The girl stopped and released her arm when they reached a safe distance from everyone else.

"Toph!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, Sugar Queen." She held up her hands as a peace offering, "I just needed to ask you something.

"Can it wait?" Katara folded her arms.

"No, it can't wait." She replied mockingly, "I know Zuko knows, and so do Iroh and your dad. If I had to guess, Sokka knows too. It makes sense that they all know, otherwise this whole thing couldn't have been thrown together so quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Katara lifted an eyebrow knowingly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She smirked and lowered her head, "I was just wondering when you were going to tell Aang you're pregnant."

* * *

**_A/N:_** _I admit, I wrote the ending several times over and had several endings. This one seemed the best. Thank you, everyone, for all the beautiful comments and I will be writing at least 1 follow up chapter just so everyone know where everyone ends up. I doubt I'll continue it beyond that point. We'll just have to wait and see. I make no promises._

_I loved everyone's comments. It was wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I love you guys so much and thank you for all the support through the chapters. I have a very special shout out to a few in particular people:_

_-Electric Risk  
-Fiery-Chan  
-IheartZUKO  
-CleverWriter2416  
-AmberButterfly  
and -Persephonefolly._

_thank you guys for your undying loyalty to this story and consistant comments and support. I'd love to write a fic for each of you, or even collab. with any of you. I'm truly grateful for your comments. THANK YOU!!_

_As for all you semi-commentors and Annons...well...thank you for just reading! That means a ton too. I hope you guys come back for my up coming projects!__Now that I'm finished with this, I will be on hiatus for a while. Not long though, i could never leave for a long time. So anyway, I'll be gone for a bit. I'll check in for any and all comments you people leave for me and I eagerly look forward to them! If anyone needs to contact me, here's my AIM: __**SecondHandDream5  
**__I'm on a lot so look for me. I'll see you all again soon!  
_

_And as the great Bob Hope once said, "Thank you and Goodnight."_

_Amy._


End file.
